Kopi Polonium
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Hari ini adalah saatnya menentukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya, dan membongkar misteri pembunuhan yang dilakukan lewat kopi berisi racun polonium. Pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah... /FINAL CHAPTER/
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Gray Fulbuster. Pria berusia 24 tahun, berambut hitam, tubuh proporsional nan berotot, dan masih lajang. Maaf, seharusnya informasi kurang penting seperti ini tak sepantasnya aku beberkan. Yang terpenting, aku bekerja sebagai detektif resmi kepolisian Hargeon. Dan pada kesempatan kali ini aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang kualami satu minggu yang lalu. Sebuah pengalaman yang cukup menarik dalam perjalanan karirku selama 3 tahun menyelesaikan berbagai macam kasus pembunuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Kumatikan AC mobilku karena udara di luar juga sudah benar-benar dingin, menembus kulit hingga menusuk tulang. Aku masih memacu mobil Honda Accord ini dengan kecepatan yang konstan berkisar 60 KM/H, menembus jalanan yang gelap di tengah hutan. Kulirikan kedua bola mataku yang sudah lelah karena mengantuk ini ke arah dashboard dimana terdapat panel yang menunjukan waktu disana. Pukul 21.35, sudah cukup larut dan waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah. Perjalanan panjang dari Hargeon menuju ibukota Crocus dalam rangka mengikuti pertemuan penting di CPD (Crocus Police Departement) HQ benar-benar menguras energi. Aku harus segera mencari penginapan secepatnya.

Di kejauhan, aku melihat sebuah plang besar yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu bertuliskan WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA. Jadi aku sudah memasuki kawasan kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan alam dan perbukitannya itu. Tak lama setelah melewati plang tadi, kutengokan kepala ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari sebuah penginapan yang sekiranya layak untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat selama semalam. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah hotel berlantai tiga, yang terlihat cukup besar tapi tidak terlalu mewah. Aku tak mau uangku habis hanya untuk menginap sebentar. Kuparkirkan sedan kesayanganku ini, dan langsung masuk menuju ke tempat resepsionis berada.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis wanita itu tersenyum ramah, seperti layaknya di penginapan manapun.

"Aku ingin bermalam disini. Kira-kira berapa biayanya?"

"Jika kamar kelas 2 biaya per malam 2000 jewel, kelas 1 3000 jewel, dan kelas VIP 4500 jewel" Ia menyodorkan buku tamu dan pulpen. "Lalu, apakah tuan jadi menginap di hotel kami?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. 3000 jewel untuk kamar kelas 1, kupikir itu harga yang pantas. "Baiklah, aku pesan satu kamar kelas 1. Kubayar langsung saja"

"Terima kasih tuan. Silahkan kunci kamarnya. Semoga mendapat malam yang menyenangkan disini" Wanita resepsionis itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kecil padaku. Kunci nomor 206.

Hotel ini cukup bagus juga. Pelayanan awalnya pun tidak buruk, benar-benar ramah. Kunaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan secepatnya mencari kamar dengan nomor 206 di sekitar situ.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencegat langkahku.

"Permisi pak, apakah benar kamar 208 di sekitar sini?" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang bertanya tiba-tiba kepadaku.

"I..iya benar. Ini kan lantai dua jadi kurasa kamar 208 di sekitar sini. Aku juga sedang mencari kamar nomor 206" Jawabku.

Wanita bertubuh seksi itu tersenyum hangat "Ohh begitu. Jadi kamar kita berdekatan dong? Kenalkan. Namaku Erza Scarlet pak" Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengajak untuk bersalaman.

Aku menjabat tangannya "Gray, Gray Fulbuster. Dan kumohon nona, jangan panggil aku pak karena aku masih lajang" Ucapku dengan penekanan intonasi pada bagian 'jangan panggil aku pak'.

"Hohoho, maaf-maaf. Aku kira kau sudah beristri. Kau terlihat cukup tua sih" Ia tertawa ringan.

'Cukup dewasa adalah kata yang lebih sopan lagi daripada cukup tua bodoh' Batinku sedikit kesal.

"Erza..."

Kami berdua menoleh. Seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan sebuah goresan mirip tato di mata kanannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu, tubuhnya bersandar ke pintu itu.

"Sayang? Aku pikir kau masih dibawah?" Wanita cantik bernama Erza itu menghampiri pria yang mungkin adalah kekasihnya.

Pria itu kemudian mengecup singkat kening wanitanya "Aku tadi naik lewat tangga di sisi yang lainnya, jadinya kau tidak melihatku saat aku naik"

Aku menundukan kepala singkat saat pria itu menatapku. Ia pun membalasnya dengan sopan.

"Sayang, kenalkan. Dia adalah tetangga kamar kita di kamar nomor 206. Namanya Gray Fulbuster" Erza mendekatkan pria itu ke arahku.

"Salam kenal Gray-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandes. Panggil saja Jellal" Ia berojigi.

"Salam kenal juga Jellal-san"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda menginap disini karena kemalaman atau apa?" Pria bernama Jellal itu membuka pembicaraan lebih leluasa lagi.

"Aku kebetulan sudah kelelahan malam ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bermalam di hotel bernama Moonlight ini sebelum besok paginya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ibukota, Crocus" Kataku panjang lebar.

Kemudian Jellal menepuk pundakku berulang kali "Crocus? Sama! Aku dan kekasihku juga atasanku besok siang akan berangkat ke kota Crocus dalam rangka tugas pekerjaan. O ya Erza, mana Gildarts-san? Dia belum sampai juga?"

Erza menggeleng pelan "Tadi saat aku sedang di depan resepsionis dia menelponku karena ingin membeli makanan sebentar di sebuah kedai. Tapi hingga pukul 21.55 ini belum juga sampai"

"O ya Gray-san, ngomong-ngomong apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya pria di hadapnku ini lagi.

"Aku ... yah semacam pegawai biasa seperti itu lah. Yah, pegawai negeri"

Perlu diketahui, menjadi seorang detektif itu bukanlah hal yang dapat dijadikan sebagai ajang pamer atau main-main. Sebaiknya kita harus selalu dapat menjaga kerahasiaan identitas kita kapanpun, dimanapun, dan kepada siapapun. Menjadi seorang yang biasa bergumul di dunia pembunuhan dan kriminal harusnya sanggup memiliki pola pikir skeptis, tidak mudah percaya sekalipun kepada orang terdekat.

"Pegawai negeri ya? Pekerjaan yang bagus. Kalau aku bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan di sebuah perusahaan konveksi di ibukota Gray-san"

Aku mengangguk saja. "Lalu istrimu itu juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama?" Telunjukku mengarah ke wanita berambut merah yang sedang membuka pintu kamar dengan kuncinya.

"Dia? Tidak-tidak. Erza baru saja lulus dari Universitas di kota Crocus, jurusan arsitektur. Dan baginya mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang pantas dikhawatirkan" Jelas Jellal.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping telingaku, kemudian berbisik lirih "Orang tuanya kaya raya"

Aku menanggapinya dengan candaan "Ohh, ya ya ya"

"Sayang, ayo lekas masuk kamar" Sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

Jellal menengok ke belakang "Sekarang? Kita tinggal saja Gildarts-san, begitu?"

"Tidak lah. Lihat itu" Telunjuk lentiknya terarah ke tangga, dimana terlihat seorang pria tinggi besar berambut klimis kecoklatan sedang menaiki tangga sembari menjinjing beberapa plastik berisi makanan.

"Yo Jellal"

"Gildart-san? Lama sekali anda. Habis darimana saja?"

Pria cukup umur bernama Gildarts itu menggaruk belakang rambutnya sambil terkekeh "Hehehe, biasa. Antrian di kedai Rex Burger benar-benar panjang. Jadi ya begini, hehe"

"O ya. Gray-san, kenalkan ini Gildarts-san. Atasanku yang juga merupakan wakil direktur di perusahaan kami"

Aku menundukan kepala singkat "Salam kenal. Namaku Gray Fulbuster"

"Oke. Gray ya? Dan kau ... apanya Jellal?" Pria berambut cokelat itu menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Kami semua baru saja berkenalan di koridor lantai dua ini. Aku kebetulan menginap di kamar nomor 206. Jadi kita adalah tetangga kamar" Kataku.

Gildarts mengubek-ubek saku kanannya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kamar "Lihat? Kamarku nomor 207. Jadi kita semua nomornya saling berurutan ya? Hahaha"

Tak terasa pembicaraan penuh basa-basi ini telah memakan banyak waktu. Kulirikan mataku ke jam yang dikenakan pada tangan kiri, pukul 22.16. Saatnya tidur.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku undur diri dulu karena sudah malam. Gildarts-san, Jellal-san, dan Erza-san. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian bertiga" Ucapku ramah. Aku menundukan tubuhku sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar yang letaknya persis di samping kamar sepasang kekasih itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Hotel ini terbilang cukup sepi juga. Hanya kami berempatlah yang terakhir terlihat di sekitar koridor lantai dua. Paling yang lewat hanyalah beberapa pelayan, dan itu cuma sesekali.

Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tak kunjung memasuki alam mimpi, dan tetap terjaga. Berulang kali juga kuganti posisi tidur dari mulai terlentang, miring, tertelungkup, tapi juga sia-sia. Kurang lebih 45 menit sudah waktu berlalu semenjak aku pertama kali merebahkan tubuh di ranjang ini, dan tak juga tertidur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bangun, menyalakan lampu kamar, dan berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar kamar.

Saat kubuka pintu perlahan, tiba-tiba saja telingaku menangkap sebuah suara. Percakapan lirih antara seorang pria dan wanita. Aku jujur kenal suara sang pria, itu Jellal yang barusan tadi berkenalan. Tapi suara sang wanitanya bukanlah Erza. Jadi aku membuka pintu sepelan mungkin dan sebisa mungkin pintu ini jangan sampai terlihat terbuka, karena aku ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Lumayan daripada tidak bisa terlelap di dalam.

"Jellal-kun, sudah kubilang jangan lagi"

"Tapi Mirajane, kau tahu? Aku menginginkanmu lebih..."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!"

"Psst, jangan keras-keras cantik. Nanti ada yang mendengar. Dan aku tidak mau Erza mendengarnya"

"Lepaskan aku Jellal-kun..."

Satu kata langsung memenuhi pikiranku. Selingkuh. Ternyata pria bernama Jellal Fernandes itu adalah seorang playboy. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, apalagi kami baru saja saling mengenal. Tapi yang aku heran, siapa wanita bernama Mirajane itu? Kupikir manajer keuangan itu hanya menyebutkan ia datang kesini bersama kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu, dan wakil direkturnya yang bernama Gildarts. Tidak ada yang lain. Ini cukup menarik, hmm.

Kututup kembali pintu kamar sepelan mungkin agar sepasang insan yang sedang sibuk berselingkuh itu tidak menyadarinya. Mataku benar-benar mengantuk kali ini. Semoga saja aku bisa tertidur pulas.

Begitu kurebahkan tubuh ini sekali lagi, aku pun terlelap.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"KYAAAAAA! TOLOOONGGGG!"

Mataku terasa berat dan perih. Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 05.53, masih cukup pagi. Aku ingin masuk kembali ke alam mimpi karena tidurku belum tuntas.

"TOLOONGG! TOLOONNGGG! Siapapun kumohon kemariii!"

Suara ini bukanlah halusinasi ataupun mimpi yang tertinggal. Ini adalah suara teriakan minta tolong yang nyata. Segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidur secepat mungkin dan berlari keluar kamar.

Di luar beberapa orang berkumpul di samping kamarku. Para pelayan maupun tamu hotel sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di kamar nomer 208. Itu kamar tempat Jellal dan Erza bermalam!

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku lantang sembari menerobos beberapa orang yang berdiri di pintu kamar 208.

"Anda sebaiknya jangan masuk anak muda. Sepertinya ada yang kejadian buruk di dalam sana" Saran seorang wanita tua kepadaku.

Aku tak mempedulikan hal itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, aku segera disuguhi pemandangan yang sudah biasa kutemui saat bertugas.

Seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan corak tato berwarna merah di mata kanannya, sudah tergeletak kaku di lantai. Wajahnya pucat, dan di sekelilingnya terdapat pecahan gelas dan ceceran kopi hitam.

"Siapa yang sudah menyentuhnya?" Tanyaku lantang dan keras kepada semua yang ada disitu.

Satu per satu menggeleng dengan raut muka penuh ketakutan. Mungkin orang-orang ini baru pernah menyaksikan secara langsung kematian tak wajar seperti ini dengan mata kepala.

Bagus, tidak ada yang menyentuhnya berarti tak ada sidik jari yang mengganggu proses penyidikan. Kutoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Erza kekasih korban, sedang duduk di pojokan dengan tubuh bergetar. Wajahnya terlihat syok dan amat pucat. Telunjuknya terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke tubuh kekasihnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Erza-san, kau tidak menyentuh tubuhnya kan?" Tanyaku cukup cemas.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menggeleng berulang kali.

"D..dia su..sudaahh mma..mmaa..tiii"

Kuamati secara seksama ceceran kopi yang ada disitu, juga pecahan gelasnya sekalian. Sepertinya memang ini bukan kematian normal atau wajar. Ini adalah pembunuhan!

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Halooo readers, author kali ini melakukan uji coba lagi dengan fic ini. Genre Angst udah, Hurt/Comfort udah, Poetry udah, Spiritual baru aja kemarin. Sekarang gantian genre Crime/Mystery.**

**Gimana? Pasti jelek ya? Maklum, author kan bukan penulis sekelas Agatha Christie atau Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hehehe.**

**O ya, di chapter satu ini kalau cermat pasti bisa menemukan kejanggalan yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk kecil nantinya. Apa hayooo? Bisa tahu apa nggak?**

**Makasih ya udah membaca fic ini!**


	2. First Potential Suspect

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana menjadi semakin gaduh, ricuh, tak terkendali. Orang-orang di luar semakin lama semakin banyak, berdesakan di depan pintu kamar 208 untuk melihat secara langsung korban pembunuhan yang identitasnya adalah Jellal Fernandes. Kekasih dari Erza Scarlet yang juga merupakan seorang manajer keuangan di sebuah perusahaan konveksi.

"Semuanya, jangan ada yang masuk melebihi pintu kamar!" Teriakku cukup keras. Berusaha untuk mengendalikan keadaan.

"Hey, memangnya siapa kau? Seenaknya sendiri menyuruh kami jangan masuk padahal sendirinya berada di dalam kamar sedari tadi" Protes seorang pria yang sedang ikut berdesakan.

"Aku? Perkenalkan..." Kurogoh saku belakang celana panjang, lalu kuambil sebuah dompet cokelat dan segera menunjukan identitas kepolisian. "Aku adalah Gray Fulbuster, seorang detektif resmi dari Hargeon Police Departement"

Setelahnya, mereka semua langsung terdiam. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih sedikit ribut, itu pun dengan berbisik.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Kini aku mohon, salah satu dari kalian menelpon kepolisian lokal di kota Magnolia ini karena kebetulan aku tak tahu menahu nomor telpon Magnolia Police Departement" Suruhku. Dan salah satu bahkan dua dari mereka yang berkumpul mau mengeluarkan handphone untuk segera menelpon kantor MPD.

"Baiklah nona Erza, anda sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan anda kan?" Aku menunduk di hadapannya, menatapnya lembut untuk menenangkan batinnya yang jelas masih syok berat sekarang.

"I..ya hiks hiks, perasaan..ku sudah hiks lumayan"

"Bagus. Emm anda sebaiknya meninggalkan TKP ya nona. Karena sebentar lagi aku dan beberapa personil dari pihak kepolisian akan melakukan penyelidikan mendalam disini. Ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada lembut.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk, menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia pun berdiri dan sesekali menengok ke arah jenazah kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah bisa dipastikan tewas itu.

"Permisi Gray-san..."

Kupersilahkan dia untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana saudara-saudara? Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian lokal?"

"Sudah pak detektif. Tenang saja. Mereka akan datang kira-kira 15 menit lagi" Sahut salah seorang pria tua yang sepertinya barusan saja menghubungi.

"Bagus" Aku mengangguk mantap. "Oke, untuk sementara kalian bisa meninggalkan depan pintu karena aku akan menutupnya guna kepentingan penyidikan. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya semua"

Kututup pintu kamar 208 dengan hati-hati. Sudah. Kini hanya ada aku dan seorang korban saja disini.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri tubuh Jellal-san, menyentuh nadi di lehernya.

Nihil.

Dia sudah meninggal sejak tadi memang. Kuarahkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kamar dengan hati-hati, cermat, serta teliti. Berharap menemukan petunjuk. Tapi kupikir sia-sia. Semua perabotan dan barang-barang yang ada masih berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing tanpa terlihat bergeser sedikitpun.

Aku mengamati jendela besar kamar ini. Terkunci dari dalam dan tidak ada bekas kekerasan atau paksaan. Jadi memang sepertinya korban dibunuh dari dalam, bukan dari luar. Orang luar jika membunuh korban tentunya lewat jendela. Itu kemungkinan yang pertama dan teraman. Tapi, mana mungkin bisa masuk lalu keluar dengan menyisakan jendela yang terkunci rapat dari bagian dalam.

Di tubuh korban juga sepertinya tak ada bekas kekerasan maupun penganiayaan baik itu benda tumpul maupun benda tajam. Berarti benar dugaanku. Dia dibunuh, oleh racun yang tercampur di dalam kopi ini.

Aku berjongkok di sekitar pecahan gelas dan ceceran kopi. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh. Jarak antara pecahan gelas dengan korban cukup jauh. Kurang lebih sekitar 2,5 meteran. Ini jarak yang terbilang jauh jika korban terjatuh seketika tak lama sesudah meminum kopi yang tentunya, masih dalam genggamanya.

-TOK TOK TOK-

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan beberapa pria berseragam kepolisan, dengan seorang pria berambut merah muda di depan mereka semua.

"Selamat pagi tuan detektif" Pria pink itu memberi hormat kepadaku.

"I..iya pagi juga"

"Kalian semua" Pria itu berseru kepada anak buahnya "Cepat pasang garis polisi di sekitar area kamar ini"

"Baik Natsu-sama!"

"Natsu? Jadi itu namamu?" Tanyaku singkat.

Ia mengangguk mantap "Benar. Dan kau? O ya, sebelumnya aku adalah komandan kepolisian Magnolia. Nama panjangku Natsu Dragneel"

"Hmm. Aku Gray Fulbuster, seorang detektif resmi dari Hargeon" Sahutku.

"Hargeon yang kota pelabuhan itu kah? Waahhh, aku jadi ingin berkunjung ke sana sekali lagi"

Aku berdehem "Ehm ehm, maaf Natsu-san. Sebaiknya kita fokus pada pekerjaan dulu"

Pria di hadapanku ini tertawa renyah "Hahaha, iya iya kau benar. Yosh, bagaimana tentang informasi yang sudah kau dapatkan Gray? Ada yang menarik?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang "Sepertinya masih minim. Aku baru mendapat beberapa kesimpulan sementara ini. Pertama perkiraan kematian korban kira-kira pukul 05.00 hingga pukul 06.00, walau sebenarnya pukul 05.53 ketika aku datang kemari korban sudah tak bernyawa"

"Lanjutkan detektif Gray"

"Kedua, kematian korban kemungkinan besar karena dibunuh lewat racun. Ini semakin diperkuat lewat tidak ditemukannya kejanggalan di dalam ruangan, juga jendela yang terkunci rapat dari dalam. Juga pada tubuh korban tidak ditemukan bekas luka ataupun lebam. Sepertinya yang membunuh orang dalam, dan bukan orang luar"

Natsu mengamati ceceran kopi di lantai secara seksama "Jadi kurang lebih kopi ini yang telah dimasuki racun, begitu?"

"Ya, benar" Jawabku.

"Tentang saksi mata dan calon tersangka?" Pria murah senyum itu menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengusap-usap dagu "Hmm, saksi belum kudapatkan sejauh ini. Tapi calon tersangka sepertinya sudah ada, walau ini masih samar"

"Sip, bagus sekali tuan detektif Hargeon" Natsu berdiri "Semuanya, setelah selesai kalian semua segera bersihkan area kamar 208 ini. cari di setiap sudut dengan teliti, siapa tahu ada barang bukti yang tertinggal disitu"

"Siap komandan!"

"Dimengerti komandan"

"Gray, ayo kita keluar untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini" Dengan seenaknya, tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiriku dan menyeretnya.

'Cih orang ini. Aku heran apakah Magnolia kehabisan stok polisi yang bisa dijadikan sebagai komandan sehingga orang aneh semacam ini dipilih?'

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kami berdua akhirnya sepakat untuk membicarakan masalah kasus pembunuhan terencana ini di kantin hotel ini. Sekarang suasana kantin penginapan berlantai tiga ini sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Jelas, akibat adanya pembunuhan barusan orang-orang segera check-out tidak peduli apapun resikonya.

"Hoaahhmmm, benar-benar sepi sekali ya Gray" Pria itu asyik menyeruput teh hitamnya.

Aku menganggukan kepala "Yaahhh. Suasana yang cocok bagi kita untuk berdiskusi dengan matang"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus milik wanita mengagetkan perasaanku...

"Mereka ada disini. Itu mereka berdua Makarov-jiisan"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. Melihat dua orang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Yang pertama adalah seorang kakek tua bertubuh pendek, dan yang kedua seorang wanita berambut putih bergelombang. Wanita yang memiliki suara sama persis dengan suara lawan bicara Jellal tadi malam.

"Halo tuan-tuan dari kepolisian" Kakek tua itu memberi salam hangat.

"Salam kenal, aku Gray Fulbuster. Detektif resmi dari Hargeon"

"Kalau aku adalah Natsu Dragneel. Kau tak lupa padaku kan kakek Makarov? Hyahahaha" Pria ini malah tertawa lepas.

Kakek tua bernama Makarov itu memijat pelipisnya "Fuuhhh, siapa yang bakal lupa dengan bocah bandel di masa kecil yang sekarang telah menjabat sebagai komandan baru di MPD"

"Makarov-jiisan, aku tinggal dulu ya" Wanita putih yang berjalan bersama Makarov berdadah ria, sebelum berjalan memutar dan kembali.

"Anda ngomong-ngomong siapa Makarov-jiisan?" Tanyaku sembari menghabiskan jus jeruk yang benar-benar segar.

Kakek itu mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk, kemudian baru menjawab "Aku? Aku pemilik penginapan ini detektif muda khekhekhe"

"Ohhh..."

"Dan dia adalah kakek yang selalu merawatku semenjak kecil Gray" Natsu menepuk-nepuk kepala botak Makarov.

"Geez, sampai kapan kau mau bersikap dewasa Natsu?" Ia mengalihkan tangan Natsu dari kepalanya.

Sebentar. Dia adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Jadi pasti banyak informasi penting yang bisa kuperoleh darinya.

"Permisi Makarov-jiisan, apakah kau tahu siapa wanita berambut putih panjang yang tadi berjalan bersamamu?"

"Oh dia? Dia adalah pelayan disini. Dia cantik kan? Banyak sekali pemuda yang ingin menjadikannya istri tapi sayang dia belum mau. Jangan-jangan, kau naksir kepadanya ya tuan detektif muda? Khekhekhe" Godanya dengan humor yang teramat kurang menarik.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku ingin tahu saja siapa namanya" Ucapku.

"Namanya Mirajane. Lengkapnya Mirajane Strauss. Dan dia sudah bekerja disini selama 3 tahun lamanya" Jawab sang pemilik hotel ini.

Benar. Jadi suara yang tadi malam kudengar adalah suaranya, si pelayan bernama Mirajane itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Gray? Kau kelihatannya penasaran sekali dengan wanita cantik itu?" Natsu memandangiku sedikit curiga.

"Aku ada alasan untuk itu Natsu Dragneel, kita bahas nanti saja. Lanjut. Apakah anda merasa ada yang tidak beres sebelum kejadian pembunuhan ini terjadi? Misalnya ada seseorang yang berlagak aneh, atau pegawaimu yang berubah sikapnya, seperti itu contohnya"

Kakek tua itu menggaruk kepalanya "Sepertinya tidak. Aku merasa semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang aneh"

Tiba-tiba saja handphone yang ada di saku Makarov berdering. Ia kemudian melihatnya segera.

"Tuan-tuan dari kepolisian, aku minta maaf ya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini karena aku ada urusan penting dengan klienku yang tidak bisa ditunda" Ia berulang kali menunduk pertanda tidak enak dengan kami berdua.

"Santai saja kali kakek tua. Kami kan masih disini sampai kasus ini selesai. Iya kan detektif?"

"Benar" Aku mengiyakan perkataan Natsu.

Akhirnya setelah kakek tua pemilik hotel Moonlight ini pergi, kami berdua bisa melanjutkan diskusi penting ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan kalimat kita bahas nanti saja Gray?" Pria berambut pink itu menopang dagu.

"Begini" Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam "Tadi malam aku sempat mendengar korban berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita. Dan aku hanya mendengar suaranya saja, karena aku takut mereka curiga kepadaku. Aku menguping lewat balik pintu"

"Dan wanita itu adalah Mirajane, benar?" Ia menjetikan jarinya mantap.

"Hmm" Aku mengangguk "Dan kau tahu? Pembicaraan itu terdengar meyakinkan, sebagai bukti bahwa mereka berselingkuh"

"Selingkuh? Memangnya korban bernama Jellal itu sudah punya istri atau minimal kekasih?"

Kusenderkan punggungku di kursi yang kududuki "Baik Jellal maupun kekasihnya kebetulan sebelum aku masuk kamar kami sempat berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang akrab. Nama kekasihnya Erza, Erza Scarlet. Wanita berambut merah terang dengan tubuh seksi"

"Jadi kau sebenarnya mau mengatakan, wanita bernama Mirajane itu adalah salah satu orang yang pantas dijadikan calon tersangka, begitukah?" Raut wajah Natsu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih antusias.

Kutarik kursi yang kududuki kebelakang, kemudian berdiri "Seperti itu. Tapi sayang, kita belum mengetahui apakah wanita itu punya motif atau tidak. Hoy pink, ayo kita kembali ke TKP. Siapa tahu ada penemuan oleh personilmu di sana"

"Yosh, baiklah" Ia pun berdiri, mengikuti langkahku dari belakang.

Sebelum kembali ke lantai dua tepatnya kamar nomor 208, kami membayar minuman yang sudah dipesan tadi.

"Pak, jus jeruk dan teh hitam. Semuanya berapa?"

Pria paruh baya yang mempunyai kumis dengan bentuk unik, persegi, menghitung biaya di mesin kasir. "Semuanya total 240 jewel tuan"

Kurogoh kocek di dompet berwarna hitam milikku. "Ini"

"Terima kasih tuan" Ia tersenyum ramah.

Sebelum aku pergi, pria penjaga kantin itu menarik tanganku "Tunggu tuan. Anda detektif yang akan menangani kasus ini kan?"

"Benar" Aku mengangguk sekali "Memang kenapa?"

"Wah kebetulan, aku sudah lama sekali ingin melihat aksi detektif secara langsung. Karena sebenarnya aku adalah penggemar fanatik cerita-cerita detektif"

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal, memasang ekspresi bosan "Ohh, begitu ya? Ya ya. Anda bisa mengamati kami pihak kepolisian dalam menangani kasus asal tidak terlalu mencampuri hal-hal yang tidak perlu"

"Hey detektif Gray!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, Natsu sedang menungguku sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Sebentar ya komandan" Aku menatap ke arah pria dihadapanku lagi "Jadi, apakah anda sekiranya mempunyai informasi penting pak? Hitung-hitung anda akan membantu sang detektif dalam memecahkan kasus. Sesuai dengan kegemaran anda kan?"

Dahinya berkedut, matanya memicing ke langit-langit. Pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. "Emmm, apa ya? Mungkin tidak ada. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu informasi wanita cantik yang bekerja di sini, aku cukup tahu loh"

"Cih, itu tidak penting pak" Sergahku.

"Eit, jangan menganggap remeh ya. Kau tahu kan wanita cantik bertubuh menggiurkan yang tadi sempat kemari?"

"Si Mirajang atau Mira..." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Mirajane"

"Iya itu. Teruskan"

Lelaki paruh baya itu meletakan serbet yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu? Dengan usia yang baru menginjak 23 tahunan, wanita itu pernah ... hamil loh"

Aku menaikan alis "Ha...hamil?"

"Benar-benar. Tepat setahun yang lalu kurang lebih, ia hamil dua atau tiga bulan jika aku tidak salah. Lalu menggugurkan kandungannya, dan sempat ingin bunuh diri juga" Lanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas "Kasihan. Siapa kira-kira pria tak berperasaan yang tega membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya, emm sebentar. Dia sering menginap disini kok jika sedang bepergian ke luar kota. Namanya ... Zullal, Jillel, atau ... "

Kugebrak meja lirih "Jellal!"

"Iya benar. Jellal. Sepertinya dia. Benar-benar pria itu. Kalau aku masih muda dan lajang, aku tak akan meninggalkan wanita secantik Mirajane itu"

Aku melakukan pose ojigi "Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Saya undur diri dulu karena akan melanjutkan tugas. Pak ... "

"Macao. Panggil Macao ya tuan detektif" Ujarnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih pak Macao. Sampai jumpa"

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan pasti, kini aku sudah mengantongi sebuah nama. Dengan motif yang kuat, aku yakin kau kemungkinan ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuhan ini ... Mirajane.

"Natsu..."

Pria berambut merah muda itu melirikku "Hn? Apa?"

"Catat di kepalamu. Mirajane akan kita jadikan nama calon tersangka" Kataku seraya membuka pintu keluar kantin.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu apa kira-kira motifnya, Gray?" Natsu berjalan menyamai langkahku.

"Hn" Kuanggukan kepala mantap "Ia punya motif yang cukup kuat. Dan motif itu sekiranya bernama ... balas dendam"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 2 selesai. Cerita ini sengaja author buat banyak chapter, dimana per chapternya hanya memuat kurang dari 2000an kata. Alasannya? Agar readers yang tertarik bisa benar-benar memahami detil-detil yang ada, dengan teliti dan cermat. Karena baik dalam membuat atau membaca fic genre crime tema pembunuhan haruslah punya daya analisis yang cukup bagus.**

**Di chapter ini ada kejanggalan lho. Satu kejanggalan tepatnya. Siapa yang tahu coba? Akan berhubungan dengan pembuktian tersangka sesungguhnya di bagian akhir nanti.**

**Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!**


	3. Next Potential Suspects

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantongi satu nama, Mirajane Strauss, aku pun masih terus bergerak. Berusaha mencari kemungkinan calon tersangka lainnya. Tak mungkin dalam suatu kasus pembunuhan, apalagi model pembunuhan terencana seperti ini, hanya memiliki satu calon tersangka. Minimal dua, bahkan sering lebih. Dan biasanya mereka yang masuk menjadi calon tersangka adalah orang-orang terdekat korban. Apalagi pada kasus pembunuhan di hotel berlantai tiga ini korban berada dalam tempat yang asing, hanya bersama dua orang terdekatnya.

Seorang pelayan cantik itu masuk menjadi daftar calon tersangka saja merupakan sebuah keanehan karena mengingat korban dan Mirajane hanya bisa bertemu jika sang korban kebetulan menginap disini. Berarti jika orang terdekat korban, kita masih mempunyai dua nama. Gildarts Clive dan Erza Scarlet. Untuk nama yang kusebut kedua, masih sukar untuk mengarah kesitu karena ia adalah kekasih korban. Dan hampir dimana-mana jarang terjadi kasus pembunuhan antara sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku akan menyelidiki nama pertama yang kusebut, Gildarts.

"Bagaimana semuanya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang kalian temukan di ruangan ini?" Tanyaku kepada beberapa petugas yang sibuk menyisir area kamar nomor 208 ini, begitu aku sampai disitu.

Seorang polisi menoleh ke arahku "Maaf pak, tidak ada apapun. Kami sudah menyelidiki selama hampir dua jam lebih tapi tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

"Gray, kemungkinan besar korban diracun kan?" Natsu langsung membuka suara begitu tiba.

Aku mengangguk pelan "Ya, dan aku berani menjaminnya dengan prosentase 99%"

"Lalu apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti botol kecil wadah racunnya, atau mungkin sepasang sarung tangan?" Natsu menanyai salah satu anak buahnya.

"Nihil Natsu-sama" Ucap personil polisi yang lain. "Disini seperti yang sudah dibilang, tidak ditemukan apapun"

Aku mengusap dagu "Natsu, sepertinya pelaku benar-benar ahli. Dia tidak akan membuang barang buktinya begitu saja di ruangan ini, walau barang bukti itu benda yang kecil sekalipun"

"Iya juga sih. Dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu" Natsu mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Bagaimana dengan identifikasi forensiknya? Kapan hasilnya akan keluar?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hasilnya paling cepat keluar besok pagi pak karena untuk mengidentifikasi racun apa yang digunakan oleh pelaku memakan waktu kurang lebih 24 jam"

"Bagus kalian semua. Kepolisian Magnolia memang profesional" Pujiku.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat aku teliti di ruangan TKP, kuputuskan untuk mencari-cari Gildarts. Ya benar, wakil direktur di tempat Jellal bekerja itu sedari tadi pagi buta belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Kuhampiri kamar tempatnya menginap di nomor 207, tapi pintunya terkunci. Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah kabur?

Daripada bimbang, lebih baik aku bertanya saja kepada resepsionis di lantai satu.

"Permisi, saya ingin bertanya apakah tuan Gildarts penghuni kamar nomor 207 sudah check out?" Aku bertanya langsung to the point.

Resepsionis wanita itu tersenyum "Sebentar ya tuan, saya cek dulu"

"Bagaimana?"

"Emm, belum tuan. Beliau belum check out. Mungkin jika tidak ada di ruangannya beliau sedang pergi" Jawabnya ramah.

Aku mengangguk pertanda paham "Ohh, ya sudah"

Sial! Entah kenapa mendadak perutku mulas secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apa mungkin jus jeruk yang tadi barusan kuminum ketika di kantin telah berhasil menaikan asam lambungku ya?

Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada empat buah toilet. Dua dari kanan di pintunya tertempel simbol laki-laki, dan dua dari kiri tertempel simbol perempuan. Sayangnya dua dari kanan pintunya tertutup rapat pertanda sedang digunakan, dan dua dari kiri hanya satu pintu saja yang terbuka.

Aku nekat saja. Tak peduli orang lain mau berkata apa saat aku memasuki toilet wanita untuk buang air besar.

"Tunggu tuan..."

Wanita resepsionis itu memanggilku. "Apa?"

"Ano, jangan pakai toilet yang sebelah situ. Sekalipun anda sudah benar-benar terpaksa pun sebaiknya menunggu atau memakai toilet yang ada di lantai dua dan tiga" Katanya lagi.

Dengan wajah yang sudah tidak karu-karuan, aku menanggapi saran wanita itu "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sejak tadi pagi orang-orang mengeluh karena saluran airnya macet. Begitu tuan"

Cih, aku tak peduli. Segera saja kumasuki pintu bertuliskan WOMEN itu dan menuntaskan sakit perutku yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Sebelum aku keluar dari toilet, pandanganku teralihkan oleh penutup saluran air yang ada di lantai. Aku berjongkok lalu mengamati penutup saluran air yang mudah sekali diambil, seperti habis dicongkel dengan paksa. Kucoba mengguyur beberapa kali ke dalam lubang saluran itu dan benar saja, macet. Seperti ada yang menghalanginya dari dalam.

Hn, daripada berlama-lama mengatasi misteri saluran air yang macet itu lebih baik segera kucari Gildarts yang sedari tadi tak juga nampak. Cukup mencurigakan.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menaiki tangga, aku bertemu Erza. Wanita kekasih korban itu sepertinya sudah bisa sedikit menerima keadaan, walau itu belum sanggup menghapus aura kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Nona Erza" Sapaku.

Wanita itu menoleh "E..eh? Detektif?"

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku ... aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak keluar karena sedari tadi kamarku disegel oleh pihak polisi dan lihatlah..." Telunjuknya mengarah ke depan pintu kamarnya. Segerombolan orang-orang yang berprofesi sebagai kuli tinta mulai berdatangan ke situ.

"Ya aku paham. Lumrah hal ini terjadi jika media sudah menciumnya" Ucapku tenang.

"Mau ikut berjalan-jalan denganku, Gray-san?" Ia menawariku.

Aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil "Tak buruk juga"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan pagi bersama di sebuah warung tenda yang letaknya persis di seberang jalan hotel Moonlight. Sambil makan pagi, sambil juga mengorek informasi karena Erza Scarlet yang kini duduk di hadapanku ini adalah orang yang saat ini paling dekat dengan korban.

"Kau pesan nasi goreng? Kenapa tidak makanan yang lebih berkelas saja?"

Aku hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya "Haha, buat apa makan mahal-mahal jika ujung-ujungnya sama-sama merasa kenyang. Iya kan?"

"Yaa benar juga sih" Wanita berambut merah itu selesai mencatat pesanannya di sebuah kertas kecil. "Pelayan! Kemarilah. Ini pesanan kami berdua" Ia kemudian menyodorkan catatan pesanan itu pada pelayan yang menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih sekali kau sudah mau mentraktirku Erza-san"

Gantian ia yang tertawa "Hohoho, tenang saja Gray sang detektif muda. Kau tak usah sungkan"

'Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jellal tadi malam sebelum ia tewas. Wanita ini memang putri orang kaya. Menu makanan dan minumannya saja memilih yang paling mahal' Batinku.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penyelidikan anda? Apakah sudah ditemukan siapa pelakunya?" Tanyanya sembari memainkan handphone.

Aku menggeleng "Belum. Memang ada beberapa informasi penting yang sudah berhasil kami pihak kepolisian dapatkan. Tapi itu semua masih jauh dari kata cukup dalam membuktikan siapa pelaku sebenarnya"

Ia meletakan handphonenya di meja "Ohh begitu. Yahhh semoga saja pelakunya cepat tertangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara dengan masa hukuman yang lama. Arwah kekasihku pasti belum tenang jika pelakunya belum juga tertangkap" Kedua matanya mendadak mulai sembab. Ini adalah hal yang wajar karena kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi dengan cara tragis seperti itu memang amat menyedihkan.

"O ya nona Erza. Apakah anda sedari tadi melihat Gildarts-san?" Tanyaku.

"Dia? Tadi sih setelah aku keluar dari kamarku ketika anda datang aku sempat melihatnya. Dia seperti sedang terburu-buru keluar kamar. Aku melihatnya membawa kunci mobilnya, sepertinya ia akan pergi entah kemana" Jawabnya panjang lebar.

Masuk akal jika tadi pintu kamarnya terkunci dan setelah kutanyai bagian resepsionis, pria paruh baya itu belum check out. Ada kemungkinan dia pergi sebentar. Tapi ... wanita di hadapanku ini mengatakan ia pergi terburu-buru. Hmm, aneh.

"Gildarts ya..."

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku.

Erza menghela nafas panjang "Jellal sering sekali menjadi korban omelannya"

Alisku bertaut "Hn?"

Ia menopang dagu, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu "Jika anda mengetahui orang seperti apa Giuldarts itu. Kekasihku ... sering dituduh menggelapkan dana perusahaan gara-gara dalam dua bulan terakhir ini perputaran uang di perusahaan mereka tidak jelas dan selalu merosot"

Ini ... bisa jadi merupakan informasi yang penting.

"Lalu? Kekasihmu menerimanya begitu saja atas tuduhannya? Dan apakah benar Jellal-san telah menggelapkan uang perusahaan?" Aku mencoba untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya di luar urusanku ini. Demi terpecahkannya kasus, apapun akan kulakukan.

"Boro-boro menerima" Wanita bertubuh sintal itu mendengus "Kekasihku selalu terlibat percekcokan dengan wakil direkturnya. Bahkan terakhir dua minggu yang lalu mereka berdua hampir saja berkelahi di ruang rapat"

Jadi seperti itu ya kejadian sebenarnya yang sering terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sering terlibat percekcokan dan hampir saja berkelahi, itu bisa menjadi motif baginya. Walau motif ini kupikir tidak sekuat Mirajane itu.

"Apa yang anda katakan benar adanya kan Erza-san?"

"Tentu saja lah. Aku jika jadi kau pasti akan menjadikan Gildarts sialan itu sebagai pelakunya langsung. Kelihatannya saja dari luar baik. Tapi jika sudah mengenal dalamnya, kau pasti akan membenci tabiat aslinya" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Tiba-tiba saja percakapan kami diinterupsi oleh deru mobil yang sepertinya berhenti di tempat parkir hotel Moonlight.

Tiba-tiba saja Erza berdiri dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal "Itu mobil Gildarts. Aku akan menghampiri si sialan itu. Pasti dia tahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematian Jellal"

Ia segera berlari meninggalkanku, menghampiri pria berambut cokelat tua itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone handphone...

~That you are not alone ... I'm here with you ... Though you far away~

Kulirikan sepasang bola mataku ke asal suara. Itu handphone milik Erza yang berdering. Kulihat sepintas nomor pemanggil memunculkan nama 'Ultear Bitch'. Kujamin mereka berdua pasti sedang terlibat masalah.

Kutekan tombol panggil.

Aku : "Halo, ini siapa?"

Ultear : "Ini bukan Erza si perebut kekasih orang itu kan? Suaramu seperti laki-laki saja"

Aku : "Ya benar. Aku memang laki-laki. Anda ingin berbicara dengan Erza?"

Ultear : "Kebetulan sekali. Tidak usah. Hmm, kujamin kau adalah kekasih barunya si merah itu kan? Mengaku"

Kesempatan emas. Hal ini bisa kujadikan cara sedikit kotor demi kepentingan penyidikan.

Aku : "I..iya. Memangnya ada perlu sepenting apa sehingga nada bicara anda sampai sebegitu antusiasnya?"

Ultear : "Kau sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengannya?"

Aku : "Emm kira-kira baru satu bulan berjalan"

Ultear : "Aku akan menolongmu. Saranku, segera putuskan kekasih barumu itu sebelum kau menyesal"

Aku : "Me..memangnya kenapa? Apa hak anda sehingga berani ikut campur masalah hubungan orang lain seperti ini?"

Ultear : "Asal kau tahu ya, si Erza tengik itu sudah punya kekasih lain sebelum kau ini"

Aku : "Ma..masa? Aku tidak percaya. Erza yang kukenal adalah wanita yang baik dan cerdas"

Ultear : "Baik dan cerdas? Cih, najis! Kau tahu, kekasihku yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun dan hampir saja menikah tiba-tiba saja berpaling dariku dan memutuskan hubungan kami. Dan itu semua karena siapa? Erza!"

Aku : "Maaf, aku turut prihatin mendengarnya. Tapi jika memang benar itu kejadiannya, apakah kekasihku yang merebut kekasih anda ataukah memang kekasih anda yang sudah merasa tidak cocok lagi?"

Ultear : "Si sialan itu merebut Jellalku dengan hartanya. Aku tahu kekayaanku belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. Dan kekasihku kini benar-benar sudah berada dalam genggamannya, genggaman hartanya"

Aku : "Jadi kekasih baruku ini dengan paksa merebut kekasih anda dan kemudian dijerat oleh pesona hartanya, begitu?"

Ultear : "Benar! Asal kau tahu lagi, Erza itu watak aslinya selain tukang rebut juga ambisius. Mungkin akibat terlalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki perusahaan besar itu. Segala kemauannya harus dituruti"

Aku : "Maaf ya Ultear-san tapi pembicaraan kita selesai sampai disini. Aku tidak enak jika pembicaraan ini di dengar oleh Erza. Terima kasih atas sarannya"

Kuputuskan komunikasi seketika dan secepatnya kuhapus nama Ultear dari daftar panggilan diterima. Hal yang barusan terjadi adalah kebetulan yang dibumbui banyak keberuntungan. Belum ada setengah hari dari waktu kematian korban, sudah banyak informasi dan petunjuk penting yang kudapatkan.

Kucoba untuk melihat-lihat kotak masuk di handphone wanita itu secara seksama tapi pada akhirnya waktuku terbuang sia-sia karena ujung-ujungnya tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang kudapatkan dari total 14 pesan masuk. Sempat aku melihat nomor handphone Jellal yang angkanya hampir persis-sis dengan nomor handphone ini. Nomor handphone ini 08876554432 sedangkan nomor handphone korban 08876554422. Mungkin demi alasan mempererat hubungan atau keromantisan. Tapi hal ini menurutku tidaklah penting.

"Gray-san, makanannya sudah siap belum?"

Mendengar suara barusan yang berasal dari belakangku, dengan sigap kuletakan handphone miliknya di posisi semula sebelum ketahuan dan semuanya menjadi lebih repot lagi.

"Handphone anda tertinggal Erza-san. Kupikir anda akan pergi dan tak kembali kesini" Kataku.

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih tuan detektif. Kau telah mengingatkanku" Ia langsung memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

Sebuah seringaian tipis terlukis di wajahku. Hari ini aku telah mendapatkan ketiga calon tersangka dalam kurun waktu hanya 3 jam saja.

Pertama Mirajane dengan motifnya yang kemungkinan balas dendam karena korban telah menghamilinya kurang lebih setahun yang lalu dan lepas dari tanggung jawab. Motif ini kuat menurutku. Dendam sanggup membutakan mata hati seseorang, entah pria atau wanita sekalipun.

Kedua Gildarts dengan motifnya, masalah di pekerjaan dan dugaan penggelapan dana perusahaan oleh korban. Mereka berdua diceritakan sering terlibat pertengkaran dan pernah hampir berkelahi di kantor. Motif ini lumayan kuat, walaupun kemungkinan membunuh atas nama pertengkaran itu jarang terjadi.

Ketiga Erza dengan motifnya yang berlatar belakang cinta segitiga nan rumit. Ultear mencintai Jellal, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba Erza datang ke tengah-tengah mereka dan dengan kekuatan harta sanggup memecah belah hubungan keduanya. Juga jangan lupakan Jellal yang pernah menghamili Mirajane walau entah wanita berambut merah terang itu mengetahui atau tidak kasus ini. Motif ini yang terlemah menurutku, tapi tidak memungkiri Erza Scarlet sanggup tega menghabisi nyawa kekasihnya sendiri.

Setelah ini akan kubicarakan hal ini semua dengan Natsu. Niatku, mulai pukul 13.00 siang setelah jam makan siang seluruh calon tersangka akan dikarantina di dalam hotel dan tidak boleh pergi dengan alasan apapun sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Saatnya menginterogasi pengakuan mereka bertiga satu per satu besok!

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 3 selesai juga.**

**Di chapter ini terdapat beberapa kejanggalan, dan bukan hanya satu seperti dua hapter sebelumnya. Jangan anggap hal remeh yang terjadi di chapter ini. Bisa jadi itu merupakan kepingan petunjuk yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menyusun puzzle dalam menentukan pelaku sebenarnya.**

**Sampai saat ini, apakah kalian semua sudah bisa mengira-ngira siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya?**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	4. Slow But Sure To Make Conlusion

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah naik menuju ke tengah-tengah persinggahannya. Cuaca semakin panas dan terik, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 14.00. Semua calon tersangka kini telah sepenuhnya dikarantina untuk sementara, demi memenuhi kepentingan penyidikan. Dan otomatis penginapan berlantai tiga ini ditutup.

Semakin siang, banyak dari kalangan wartawan maupun reporter televisi yang datang guna meliput kejadian pembunuhan ini. Aku pun mau tidak mau harus meladeni beberapa dari mereka yang sudah jelas doyan ngotot walaupun sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan.

"Bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya detektif?"

"Apakah pelaku sekiranya sudah bisa diketahui?"

"Apa tanggapan anda tentang hal ini Gray-san?"

Aku mengedikan bahu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang kubuat seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Semuanya tenang-tenang. Biarkan kami pihak yang berwajib bekerja sesuai prosedur dulu ya. Tolong hargai privasi kami, pekerjaan kami"

Aku pun segera melenggang pergi dari situ walaupun mereka-mereka masih sibuk bertanya-tanya tidak karuan.

"Gray!"

Kulihat siapa itu yang memanggil "Na..Natsu?"

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa" Ia melambai-lambai ke arah seorang pria berpakaian seragam. Sepertinya pria berambut hitam gondrong itu adalah seorang cleaning service disini.

"Siapa dia Natsu? Dan ada hubungannya apa dia dengan kasus ini, atau minimal denganmu?" Tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Gajeel. Dia adalah cleaning service yang kebetulan katanya ada di koridor lantai dua persis sebelum Erza berteriak dan korban ditemukan"

Pria dengan aksesoris pierching di wajahnya itu menunduk "Salam kenal tuan detektif"

Ini bagus. Satu langkah semakin dekat dengan misteri pembunuhan ini.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bertiga berbicara di tempat yang lebih aman dan rahasia" Ajakku kepada Natsu dan pria yang berprofesi sebagai cleaning service itu.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menggunakan mobil polisi yang digunakan oleh komandan muda Magnolia Police Departement ini sebagai tempat berdiskusi.

"Baiklah, Gajeel ya? Bisakah kau ceritakan dengan detail tentang persitiwa yang kau alami tadi pagi?" Ucapku sembari menghadap ke belakang karena kebetulan aku duduk di jok kemudi dan ia duduk di jok belakang.

"Tapi pak detektif, ano aku punya pertanyaan" Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Hn? Apa itu?"

"Apakah jika seorang saksi dalam suatu kasus nantinya akan diberi upah jika memang kesaksiannya itu dapat membantu memecahkan masalah?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Natsu menepuk pundak lelaki itu "Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas upah seperti itu?"

"Bukan-bukan. Bukan maksudku untuk memeras tapi ... aku pikir akan diberi upah yang setimpal jika kesaksianku ini berguna nantinya. Soalnya aku sedang butuh tambahan dana untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahun bagi kekasihku"

Hmm, walaupun wajahnya terkesan sangar tapi hatinya romantis juga.

"Iya-iya. Jika memang kesaksianmu nanti berguna kau akan kuberi upah dari pihak kepolisian. Yang terpenting adalah ... apa yang tadi pagi kau alami?"

Natsu memasang wajah serius, bersiap untuk mendengar penuturan dari Gajeel Redfox.

"Sekitar pukul 05.45 aku mulai membersihkan koridor lantai dua" Ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Lanjutkanlah"

"Lalu tak berapa lama setelahnya, aku mendengar wanita kekasih korban yang berambut merah itu menjerit. Dan tak lama setelah ia menjerit keras, terdengar suara pecahan gelas" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tunggu-tunggu. Berarti ketika Erza menjerit keras itu bisa diartikan pukul 05.50-05.55, sesuai dengan fakta tadi pagi ketika aku tiba-tiba terbangun akibat teriakannya. Dan katanya, ia mendengar suara gelas yang pecah tak lama setelah terdengar jeritan?

"Lalu apakah kau di koridor itu sendirian? Dan apakah kau melihat Gildarts keluar masuk dari kamarnya di nomor 207? Gildarts, pria tinggi besar berjenggot dan berkumis tipis, berambut cokelat tua keoranyean sedikit" Natsu mencoba menjelaskan.

Gajeel menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Emm, sepertinya aku sendirian. Mungkin ada satu dua tamu yang lewat waktu itu. Tapi mereka hanyalah orang asing. Dan tentang si Gildarts itu, aku pikir aku tidak melihatnya"

"Dan pintu kamar 208 tempat korban menginap tertutup rapat atau bagaimana?"

"Seingatku sih tertutup rapat detektif. Mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa aku berikan" Ia membuka pintu mobil di samping kiri "Boleh aku keluar dan kembali bekerja sekarang?"

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya Gajeel" Aku menyalaminya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Sama-sama. Dan aku mohon, jangan lupa 'itu' ya jika nanti kasusnya selesai" Ia membalas jabatan tanganku sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, oke-oke. Aku tak akan bohong"

Setelah cleaning sevice itu pergi, aku sibuk memikirkan kesaksiannya barusan. Sepertinya apa yang barusan ia katakan tak mengandung petunjuk sedikitpun. Tapi apakah benar demikian?

"Woy tuan detektif Hargeon, bagaimana menurutmu? Menurutku pribadi sih, kesaksiannya tadi tidaklah penting"

Aku menggeleng "Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang bisa kita ambil dan jadikan petunjuk menurutku, walau itu sepele. Natsu..."

"Hn?" Ia mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek sidik jari yang tertempel pada pecahan gelas berisi kopi itu?" Tanyaku serius.

"Sudah tadi, olehku sendiri malah" Katanya singkat.

"Hah? La..lalu, apa yang kau temukan disana?"

Ia menguap lebar "Hoahmmm ... ada dua sidik jari disana. Satu milik korban, dan itu sudah dicocokan. Dan yang satunya belum jelas"

Belum jelas ya? Berarti ada kemungkinan korban tidak mengambil kopinya sendiri. Kemungkinan besar kopi itu diantar oleh pelayan hotel. Pelayan ya? Jangan-jangan...

"Natsu, kita sementara berpisah dulu disini" Aku bergegas membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hey Gray, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan menyelidiki sesuatu"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Pelayan ya? Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak jumlah pelayan di hotel ini. Untuk mengetahuinya secara pasti, aku harus menanyainya. Kakek tua pemilik hotel itu.

"Ohh jadi kau mau menyelidiki para pelayan hotelku ini ya detektif muda?" Pria tua bertubuh pendek itu kebetulan sekali bertemu denganku saat aku berada di koridor lantai satu.

"Benar Makarov-jiisan. Bagaimana? Kumohon, ini demi kepentingan penyidikan" Ucapku dengan nada sedikit memohon.

Ia menghisap cerutunya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya lewat hidungnya "Baik-baik. Pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan atau minuman ke dalam kamar ada enam atau tujuh orang kalau tidak salah"

"Tolong kumpulkan mereka secepatnya ya kakek tua"

Ia terkekeh "Khekhekhe, santai saja nak. Aku akan menjadi orang yang kooperatif kok"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkatannya barusan "Terima kasih banyak. Dan petugas..."

"Ada apa pak?"

"Segera cek sidik jari semua pelayan yang ada dan cocokan dengan sidik jari yang ada di cangkir barang bukti itu. Mengerti?"

Polisi yang ada di hadapanku langsung memberi hormat "Siap Gray-san"

Ini semakin menarik saja. Pelan tapi pasti, misteri ini mulai terpecahkan.

"O ya pak detektif"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara "Ya?"

"Ini tadi tim kami berhasil menemukan sebuah handphone layar sentuh di laci meja yang ada di kamar korban. Sepertinya benda ini milik korban" Polisi itu menyerahkan sebuah handphone mewah kepadaku.

Aku mengamati handphone itu sebentar "Hmm, bagaimana jika benda ini aku yang pegang?"

"Itu terserah anda pak. Anda kan sudah seperti pemimpin proses penyidikan ini" Kata polisi itu.

"Haha, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Baik, aku yang pegang ya"

Kemudian sang pemilik hotel segera mengumpulkan pelayan-pelayannya guna dicek satu per satu sidik jari mereka. Mencocokan sidik jari siapa yang tertempel di pecahan cangkir itu. Sementara mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan sidik jari, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan kakek tua pemilik hotel di sofa lobi hotel. Kebetulan hotel sedang sepi karena ditutup sementara agar proses penyidikan dapat berlangsung dengan baik dan benar.

"Haahhh, setelah ini hotelku pasti akan sepi" Makarov menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, raut mukanya memperlihatkan sirat kecewaan.

"Sudahlah Makarov-jiisan. Anda jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. Siapa tahu setelah media meliput berita ini, nama hotel Moonlight yang telah anda rintis puluhan tahun akan menjadi lebih melejit dari sebelumnya karena terkenal" Hiburku.

"Yaahh semoga saja"

Kami terdiam selama bermenit-menit lamanya. Sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing. Jarum detik yang ada di lobi terdengar cukup jelas akibat saking sepinya tempat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.38 sore.

"Detektif muda, aku permisi dulu ya. Aku akan membeli makanan sebentar di restoran Star Fish. Apa ... kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak-tidak, terima kasih. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, restoran apa itu pak tua? Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali. Padahal sebelumnya anda murung karena takut dengan masa depan bisnis perhotelan ini"

Ia tertawa lepas "Hahahahaha. Kau pasti tidak tahu ya? Restoran Star Fish itu adalah restoran seafood paling populer disini. Bukan hanya disini malah, banyak orang dari luar kota yang sengaja kemari hanya untuk mencicipi kelezatan masakan restoran itu"

Aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil "Ohh. Mungkin aku akan tertarik untuk mencobanya besok pagi saja. Ngomong-ngomong jika pagi hari, bukanya jam berapa Makarov-jiisan?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arahku "Jam 07.30 nak. Aku sudah hafal benar jadwal buka dan tutup restoran itu. Sampai jumpa ya" Dan ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Belum sempat aku merilekskan pikiran dan tubuh di lobi, tiba-tiba handphone di sakuku bergetar.

'Hn? Bukankah tadi sudah kukirimkan pesan kepada atasanku karena aku sedang terlibat dalam mengatasi kasus disini?' Kurogoh saku kananku tempat handphone milikku berada, tapi nihil.

Yang bergetar adalah saku kiri dimana aku menyimpan handphone Jellal.

Segera kuambil dan melihatnya.

'Pesan masuk? Apa ya kira-kira'

**From : 085637789011**

**Boss, sy tunggu di kantor union acid chemicals cabang crocus stlh anda sampai di sana**

Boss? Siapa dia? Bukankah Jellal ini hanyalah seorang manajer biasa? Dan dia juga bekerja di perusahaan konveksi. Tapi nama perusahaan ini sepertinya bukan nama yang lazim digunakan oleh perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang konveksi. Tapi ... melihat isi pesan singkat barusan sepertinya ini bukan pesan main-main atau salah nomor.

"Gray!"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar, membuatku langsung tersadar dari alam imajinasiku.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dari atas tangga "Tim kami sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengantar cangkir kopi berisi racun itu"

"SIAPA?!" Aku lepas kendali seketika. Tak menyangka bahwa secepat ini hasilnya akan keluar.

Pria berambut merah muda itu menjetikan jari kanannya "Dia ... "

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Tak sabar ingin mengetahui sosok sebenarnya yang kemungkinan tahu banyak tentang kasus ini, atau bahkan ada kaitannya langsung.

"Mirajane Strauss si pelayan cantik itu"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 4 ini selesai.**

**Di chapter ini ada dua petunjuk besar, dan satu hal yang cukup penting. Cukup penting untuk mematahkan alibi seseorang nantinya.**

**Apa saja itu? Cari sendiri ya, hehe.**

**Saatnya untuk menginterogasi ketiga calon tersangka dan mencari kebenaran alibi masing-masing di chapter depan.**

**Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!**


	5. Trio Alibi

**rDISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pun telah berlalu. Pagi yang cerah datanglah sudah, bersiap untuk menyaksikan pengakuan demi pengakuan para calon tersangka yang kemarin sudah resmi kutetapkan.

Kini ruangan kamar nomor 206 tempatku menginap telah kujadikan sebagai ruang interogasi sementara. Beberapa personil kepolisian berjaga-jaga di luar pintu. Sedangkan aku dan sang komandan muda, Natsu Dragneel, berada di dalam ruangan guna menanyai mereka bertiga satu per satu.

"Yang pertama ... tuan Gildarts Clive. Persilahkan dia untuk masuk!" Aku berkata dengan nada tegas. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Seorang personil polisi mengawal sang wakil direktur perusahaan untuk memasuki ruangan interogasi.

"Silahkan masuk Gildarts-san" Polisi itu menunduk kepadanya, sebelum kembali berjaga di luar ruangan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan pulpen dan notesnya detektif?" Bisik Natsu di telinga kananku.

"Hn"

Pria tinggi besar itu lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Persis di hadapan aku dan Natsu.

"Pertama dan ingin saya tekankan, aku seratus persen tak bersalah!"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul "Yah yah, terserah apa kata anda. Jika memang anda tak bersalah, anda seharusnya tenang dan bersabar hingga kebenaran yang sejati kan terungkap. Tak perlu sepanik ini"

Ia menggebrak meja "Tapi jika aku tak bersalah lalu kau seenaknya memutar balikan fakta, bagaimana? Apa aku bisa tenang hah?"

Natsu mencoba menenangkan "Santai saja Gildarts-san, kalem-kalem. Tolong bersikap kooperatiflah dengan kami pihak kepolisian agar semaunya akan berakhir dengan baik. Paham?"

"Ya. Cepat kalian mau bertanya apa"

Aku menatap kedua bola mata Gildarts dengan serius "Kami hanya akan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kasus saja, tidak lebih. Perkiraan kematian korban antara pukul 05.00 hingga pukul 06.00. Yah walaupun sebenarnya lebih singkat dari itu sih. Natsu..." Aku mempersilahkan pria pinky itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Tuan Gildarts. Jawab dengan jujur ya. Kemana saja anda dari pukul 05.00 hingga pukul 06.00?"

Pria di hadapanku ini berdecih, seakan masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan kami yang menjadikannya calon tersangka "Aku bangun pada pukul 05.10 kalau tidak salah. Lalu pada pukul 05.15 aku keluar kamar untuk merokok di depan meja resepsionis. Saat aku keluar kamar aku melihat Erza berjalan menuju lantai tiga"

"Tunggu-tunggu. Pada pukul 05.15 kau keluar, lalu kebetulan melihat Erza berjalan menuju lantai tiga?" Tanyaku dengan tempo yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Ia mengangguk.

Segera kucatat alibinya dengan lengkap.

"Lanjutkan" Perintah Natsu.

"Lalu aku merokok selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Menghabiskan tiga batang rokok. Dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah jeritan Erza" Lanjutnya.

"Setelah mendengar Erza menjerit dan banyak orang yang berkerumun di depan kamar 208, kau kemana setelah itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku memang sebelumnya sudah berniat untuk menservice mobilku pagi-pagi di bengkel besar yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 kilometer dari hotel ini"

Aku menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan "Dan kau kembali kira-kira pada pukul 09.15 kan? Dan setelah kau keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba Erza datang menghampirimu?"

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang makan di warung tenda depan hotel saat kau tiba di parkiran" Kataku.

"Masih ada lagi Gildarts-san?" Giliran Natsu lagi yang bertanya.

Pria berambut cokelat tua itu mengedikan bahunya "Tidak. Hanya ini"

Sebentar-sebentar. Biarkan aku menganalisa singkat alibinya barusan. Ia bangun pada pukul 05.10. Lalu merokok di lobi saat Erza keluar dari kamar dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Kira-kira ia merokok selama pukul 05.20 hingga 05.45. Dan kembali lagi ke kamar ketika mendengar teriakan Erza. Lalu bukannya melihat ada kejadian apa sebenarnya, ia malah pergi untuk menservice mobilnya di bengkel yang kurang lebih berjarak 5 kilometer. Reaksi yang tidak wajar.

"Gildarts-san..."

Ia menaikan dua alisnya, menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Apakah ada saksi saat kau merokok di depan resepsionis pada kisaran pukul 05.20 hingga 05.45?"

"Oh ada-ada" Pria itu mengangguk mantap "Resepsionis berambut ungu dengan wajah cantik itu"

Kulirikan kedua bola mataku seirama ke arah Natsu. Seakan sudah tahu dengan isi pikiranku, ia lalu berteriak "Petugas! Tolong panggilkan Makarov-jiisan kemari!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, kakek tua berpostur pendek itu memasuki ruangan.

"Ada perlu apa kalian berdua memanggilku? Aku berani bersumpah, aku tak tahu menahu tentang kasus ini" Ucapnya dengan nada panik.

Aku menggeleng seraya tertawa renyah "Hahaha. Bukan-bukan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada anda. Apakah anda tahu siapa resepsionis wanita berambut ungu yang bertugas dari malam hari kemarin hingga kemarin pagi?"

"Berambut ungu ya?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku.

"Kinana. Iya, namanya Kinana. Tapi sayang sekali jika kalian ingin menanyainya, dia kebetulan pulang kampung kemarin pagi. Persis setelah suasana kehebohan akibat terbunuhnya Jellal"

Sial! Kali ini keberuntungan sedang menjauh sedikit dariku.

"Kira-kira apakah anda tahu dimana rumahnya Makarov-jiisan? Atau paling tidak, apakah anda tahu nomor telponnya?" Natsu segera bereaksi.

"Wah. Rumahnya jauh sekali. Aku pernah diberi tahu olehnya, kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu 10 jam dari sini. Dan kebetulan juga dia tidak mempunyai telpon. Kudengar gaji pertamanya nanti akan segera ia belikan dua handphone murah untuk berkomunikasi dengan ibunya di kampung" Jelas sang pemilik hotel panjang lebar.

Jadi ternyata resepsionis wanita berambut ungu yang kemarin melayaniku pegawai baru disini. Dan sayangnya, ia keburu pulang ketika dibutuhkan sebagai saksi apakah alibi Gildarts Clive tadi benar atau bohong.

"Aku minta maaf ya nak. Jika aku tahu Kinana akan dibutuhkan seperti ini, pasti sudah kularang dia untuk pulang"

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salah anda. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya kakek tua" Aku berojigi kepadanya.

Gildarts tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya "Jadi bagaimana tentangku? Apakah kalian sudah puas menginterogasiku habis-habisan?"

Pria berambut merah muda di sampingku menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal "Yaa bagaimana ya? Mungkin sudah cukup sekian. Benar kan Gray?"

"Hn. Anda boleh keluar Gildarts-san. Terima kasih atas sikap anda yang kooperatif"

Sebelum Gildarts membuka pintu, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang "Dan perlu kalian ingat ya. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak membunuh Jellal. Titik!"

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk merilekskan pikiranku setelah menghadapi perilaku si wakil direktur itu yang tetap ngotot dengan argumennya. Walau jujur aku sudah sering menghadapi orang-orang seperti dia bahkan yang lebih parah lagi dalam suatu kasus, tapi tetap saja sedikit mengesalkan.

"Berikutnya. Panggilkan saudari Erza Scarlet kemari!" Perintah Natsu dengan suara keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. Tapi kali ini tak ada seorang polisi yang mengawal ke dalam karena wanita itu mungkin lebih bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"Hai nona Erza" Sapaku begitu wanita berambut merah itu duduk di kursinya.

Ia membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman.

"Emm sebelumnya, anda sudah tahu kan alasan kenapa anda disuruh kemari?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu dan aku sih pasrah saja apapun yang terjadi" Jawabnya tenang.

"Langsung saja ya Erza-san" Natsu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu "Apa saja yang anda lakukan dari pukul 05.00 hingga 06.00 kemarin pagi, dalam rentang waktu yang diperkirakan sebagai waktu kematian korban?"

Tidak seperti kemarin ketika bertemu denganku di tangga. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih tegar dan tenang.

"Jika ini demi menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan demi menjelaskan kebenaran yan ada, aku akan menjawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya"

Aku mengangguk-angguk "Oke. Silahkan"

"Aku bangun pada pukul 05.00 tepat kalau tidak salah. Lalu waktu itu kekasihku sudah bangun lebih dulu. Kemudian ia memintaku untuk membeli makanan favoritnya untuk sarapan. Membeli cumi bakar di Star Fish. Aku pergi guna membeli makanan sekitar pukul 05.30 kalau tidak salah. Aku sengaja kesana ketika restoran baru buka agar tidak antri saat membeli" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku mencatat alibinya dengan rapi dan teratur.

"Lanjutkan Erza-san" Kata Natsu.

"Lalu aku pulang pada pukul 05.50 tepat dan melihat ada kejanggalan pada perilaku Jellal. Ia seperti terlihat mabuk dan pucat pasi. Tak lama setelah itu, ia terjatuh dan gelas yang dipegangnya pecah hingga aku berteriak" Sepintas kulihat lelehan air matanya mengalir melewati kedua pipi lesungnya. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini membuatnya kembali mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu kemarin.

"O ya. Tadi saat aku sedang bertanya kepada Gildarts-san, ia mengatakan bahwa ia melihatmu sedang berjalan menuju lantai tiga pada pukul 05.15 kalau tidak salah. Jika boleh tahu, kau ada perlu apa di lantai tiga?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku kencing di toilet. Karena toilet lantai dua penuh semua. Jadinya aku memilih toilet di lantai tempat kamar-kamar VIP berada" Ujarnya.

Sejauh ini alibi kekasih Jellal Fernandes ini wajar dan tak menimbulkan pertentangan. Tapi ... tunggu dulu. Aku jadi ingat akan sesuatu kemarin saat aku di lobi pada waktu sore hari.

"Erza Scarlet, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan anda mengenal pria berambut biru tua itu?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Dan juga siapa tahu dari apa yang kau anda katakan bisa menambah informasi atau petunjuk"

Wanita bertubuh sintal itu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja "Pertemuanku dengannya sebenarnya sudah sejak lama. Kira-kira semenjak kami kuliah. Aku yang waktu itu masih semester satu di jurusan arsitektur berkenalan dengannya yang sudah semester akhir jurusan manajemen. Kami satu universitas"

Aku meletakan pulpen di meja "Apa ada yang lain? Ada keterangan yang lain yang ingin anda katakan, nona Erza?"

Ia menguap "Hoahmm ... tidak. Hanya ini saja yang ku tahu"

"Baiklah. Jika begitu silahkan meninggalkan ruangan. Dan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" Aku berdiri, kemudian menunduk sopan ke arahnya.

Erza balas menunduk "Sama-sama detektif. Dan aku punya permohonan..."

Alisku bertaut "A..apa itu?"

Wajahnya menunduk. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit memerah dan sembab, ia berucap lirih "Tolong ... segera tangkap pelakunya demi Jellal"

Aku tersenyum mantap "Pasti"

"Kita langsung lanjut lagi kan detektif Hargeon?" Natsu menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya"

"Petugas! Panggilkan calon tersangka terakhir, saudari Mirajane Strauss kemari!" Seru Natsu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sosok yang dinantikan pun datang. Seorang wanita cantik berambut putih bergelombang.

"Silahkan duduk Mirajane-san" Suruhku.

Ia pun menurut.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sekali ya Mira-san"

Ia mengangguk, wajahnya menampakan sedikit kegugupan. Mungkin sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyangka akan dijadikan seorang calon tersangka. "I..iya tuan detektif"

"Sebelum memulai interogasi, aku ingin bertanya dua hal kepada anda" Ucapku pelan.

Ia mengamatiku dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Pertama, tolong jawab yang jujur. Seberapa jauh anda mengenal korban?"

Wanita itu terhenyak. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah "Saya mengenal Jellal semenjak setahun setengah yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali menginap disini. Dan kami semakin lama semakin dekat karena Jellal hampir sebulan sekali atau dua kali mampir kemari"

Jadi sepertinya fakta wanita ini hamil setahun yang lalu oleh Jellal benar adanya.

"Lalu hubungan anda dan korban semakin berlanjut?" Giliran Natsu yang menanyai.

Mirajane mengangguk perlahan.

"Dan satu pertanyaan lagi. Maaf sebelumnya jika ini mengganggu privasi anda. Tapi ini demi kepentingan penyidikan. Pertanyaannya, apakah benar bahwa anda pernah menggugurkan kandungan setelah dihamili oleh Jellal?"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening seketika. Baik aku dan Natsu, maupun sang pelayan cantik itu tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"Hn?" Kucoba memancing jawaban darinya.

"Itu be..benar"

"Baik. Terima kasih. Sekarang kita masuk pada poinnya. Dimohon jawab yang jujur ya" Kataku.

"Natus berdehem "Ehm. Apa saja yang anda lakukan kemarin pagi dari pukul 05.00 hingga 06.00? Waktu yang diperkirakan sebagai kematian korban"

"Pukul 05.00 tepat saya sendirian di dapur guna melakukan rutinitas"

"Lanjutkan" Perintahku.

"Lalu tak berapa lama setelah itu Jellal memesan kopi pahit. Karena kebetulan pelayan yang hadir baru tiga orang termasuk saya, dan yang dua sedang ada urusan maka terpaksa saya lah yang mengantarkannya"

"Kira-kira pukul berapa anda mengantarkan kopi itu Mira-san?" Tanyaku sembari bersiap untuk menulis alibi wanita itu di notes.

"Kebetulan saya melihat jam di kamarnya Jellal. Pukul 05.22 tepatnya. Iya, pukul segitu"

05.22? Kalau tidak salah tadi Erza keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai tiga pada pukul 05.15. Bisa kuasumsikan bahwa saat Mirajane datang, Erza tak ada di dalam ruangan.

"Lalu setelah kau datang, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini Natsu yang bertanya.

"Saya cuma sebentar saja. Jellal belum sempat meminum kopinya selama saya datang. Hanya mengantar dan berbincang ringan tak ada lima menit, kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur" Jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Wanita berambut putih itu mengangguk.

Alibinya sederhana. Tapi ada poin yang membuatku curiga. Saat ia datang, Erza tak ada disitu. Bisa jadi ia berbuat sesuatu saat itu, antara pukul 05.20 hingga pukul 05.30 saat kekasih Jellal itu datang lagi setelah dari toilet. Hmm...

"Anda boleh pergi. Interogasi telah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Mirajane-san" Aku berojigi ke arahnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Tapi jujur saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang pembunuhan ini. Walaupun saya yang mengantar kopinya, tapi saya tidak berbuat yang macam-macam" Ucapnya dengan nada cemas.

"Iya-iya, tenanglah. Semuanya akan jelas saat bukti-bukti dan petunjuk telah lengkap"

Akhirnya proses interogasi ketiga calon tersangka selesai sudah. Tidak sampai memakan banyak waktu. Dan alibi dari masing-masing calon tersangka sudah kucatat serapi dan sejelas mungkin, guna memudahkan untuk menemukan pelaku sebenarnya.

"Natsu, kau mau ikut?" Ajakku kepada si pinky itu yang sedang asyik merebahkan kepalanya di permukaan meja.

"Hoahmmm ... tidak lah. Aku disini dulu, mau tidur. Memang kau mau kemana Gray?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar keluar. Mencari udara setelah pikiran ini sumpek oleh urusan penyidikan yang masih belum juga menemukan titik terang" Kataku sambil membuka pintu, berjalan keluar kamar.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Di luar hotel suasana masih cukup ramai. Ramai oleh warga sekitar yang ingin mencari-cari tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan ini, juga ramai oleh para wartawan surat kabar dan reporter televisi yang sedang ditangani oleh personil kepolisian. Jika tidak ditangani, kehadiran mereka bisa mengganggu proses penyidikan pastinya.

"Permisi..."Sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita dari samping, membuatku refleks menoleh.

"Ya?"

Seorang wanita berambut biru memakai kacamata dengan tubuh pendek nan mungil, berseragam kepolisian lengkap berdiri di hadapanku. Di saku kiri yang ada di dadanya, tertulis kata 'FORENSIC'.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda tahu dimana detektif bernama Gray Fulbuster berada?"

"Gray? Itu aku"

Ia segera menjabat tanganku "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Perkenalkan, namaku Levy McGarden. Perwakilan dari tim forensik Magnolia Police Departement"

Aku menunduk "Salam kenal Levy-san"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada anda" Ucapnya dengan raut muka serius.

"Apa itu?" Sebuah ekspresi heran terpancar dari wajahku.

"Kami tim forensik sudah mengetahui penyebab kematian korban. Korban dipastikan tewas akibat racun yang tercampur dalam kopi yang dikonsumsinya"

Tepat sekali dugaanku. Racun.

"Dan racun yang digunakan oleh sang pelaku tergolong racun yang langka, sulit didapat, dan amat mematikan" Ia menyela kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "Bernama racun Polonium-210"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 5 selesai.**

**Di chapter ini sudah membahas tentang alibi masing-masing calon tersangka. Adakah alibi seorang calon tersangka yang membuat readers curiga? Ataukah kalian menemukan ada alibi yang janggal?**

**Chapter depan akan ditemukan lagi beberapa bukti dan petunjuk penting sebelum masuk ke last chapter, chapter pembuktian sang pelaku sebenarnya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	6. One Step Closer

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku sudah mengantongi tiga alibi dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Dari alibi-alibi yang sudah ada, sampai sekarang aku belum juga bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan yang nyaris mutlak. Mutlak dalam menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Masing-masing dari mereka, Gildarts, Erza, dan Mira sama-sama memiliki alibi yang kurang kuat. Hmm...

"Bagaimana Gray-san? Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Oh, i..iya. Silahkan Levy-san"

Kini aku dan Levy, perwakilan dari tim forensik MPD, sedang sibuk membahas masalah racun yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban. Racun bernama polonium, tepatnya polonium-210. Kami berdua duduk di tempat duduk yang terletak di koridor lantai tiga, dimana ruangan VIP berada.

"Racun polonium itu merupakan zat radioaktif Gray-san. Biasanya zat tersebut digunakan sebagai bahan campuran dalam pembuatan nuklir" Jelasnya. Kemudian Levy menyeruput teh dalam cangkirnya yang masih penuh.

"Racun itu zat radioaktif? Jadi bukan semacam racun biasa?"

Ia meletakan cangkirnya, kemudian menggeleng "Bukan. Zat itu teramat berbahaya jika sampai tertelan dan masuk dalam peredaran darah manusia. Perlu diketahui, satu gram polonium saja sanggup membuat seseorang tewas sekalipun ia telah mendapat pertolongan pertama secepat apapun"

Jadi pertolongan pertama pun tak menjadi jaminan dalam mengatasi racun ini? Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Lalu yang kedua" Ia menghela nafas sejenak "Jika zat ini masuk ke dalam tubuh, maka korban pertama akan mengalami lemas. Pusing dan mual menyusul. Kemudian pingsan. Nah, dalam tahap pingsan ini sang racun akan menyerang berbagai organ tubuh hingga paling akhir jantung dan otak. Ketika jantung dan otak terserang, maka seratus persen jaminannya mati"

Begitu ya? Kematian secara perlahan kah?

"Levy-san..."

Ia menaikan alis "Hn?"

"Berapa intensitas atau kadar zat polonium yang ditemukan pada tubuh korban?" Tanyaku.

"O ya, aku sampai lupa mengatakan hal ini. Kami telah menyelidikinya, dan zat poloniumnya kurang lebih cukup banyak. Mungkin kopi itu dibubuhi racun sebanyak sepuluh gram, sekitar itu" Ia kembali meminum tehnya setelah selesai berbicara.

"Jika sepuluh gram, apakah reaksi korban akan berbeda? Misal kematian lebih cepat atau pingsan mendadak, seperti itu?"

Levy mengangguk-angguk "Yaa, hampir seperti itu kurang lebih. Kematian lebih cepat. Jika satu gram dapat membunuh korban dalam jangka enam jam, mungkin sepuluh gram hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh hingga maksimal tiga puluh menit saja"

Tepat sekali! Kematian korban aku perkirakan memang hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Korban akan pingsan mendadak?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Gejalanya sama. Cuma waktunya dipercepat. Jika satu gram gejala pusing, mual, dan lemasnya hampir empat jam. Maka kadar sepuluh gram gejala-gejala itu hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh dan maksimal lima belas menit sebelum korban jatuh pingsan dan berakhir dengan kematian"

Hmm, informasi yang penting sekali. Dan benar-benar berguna.

"Pertanyaan terakhir Levy-san"

Wanita bertubuh ramping itu meletakan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong "Ya? Silahkan saja, tak usah sungkan"

"Apakah zat bernama polonium itu mudah di dapatkan? Misalnya seperti racun tikus atau serangga yang terkadang digunakan sebagai alat untuk membunuh di berbagai kasus" Aku menatap wajah Levy dengan penasaran.

"Sulit"

"Hah?"

Ia menumpangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya "Zat ini benar-benar sulit di dapatkan. Tim kami juga sempat menduga jika sang pelaku ini punya hubungan dengan produsen kimiawi. Masalahnya untuk mendapatkan barang ini harus melalui izin terlebih dahulu. Tanpa izin, tanpa channel, sebanyak apapun uang yang kita miliki mustahil untuk membelinya walau se gram sekalipun. Karena jika ketahuan tanpa bertransaksi izin, bisa dipenjara baik penjual maupun pembelinya"

Jadi kesimpulannya selain amat berbahaya dan mematikan, untuk mendapatkan satu gram zat polonium saja harus seribet itu. Prosedurnya berbelit-belit dan juga pastinya berharga mahal.

"O ya Gray-san" Petugas forensik itu bangkit berdiri "Aku harus kembali ke kantor MPD karena aku lupa, sebentar lagi aku ada tugas" Ia lalu menyalami tangan kananku.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda"

Ku balas dengan senyuman "Yah, sama-sama Levy McGarden"

Setelah wanita berambut biru itu pergi, aku pun bergegas menuju ke toilet di lantai ini. Selain karena ingin buang air kecil, aku juga penasaran dengan sistem toilet di hotel Moonlight ini. Berdasarkan hasil analisaku, sang pemilik hotel sepertinya ingin membuat suasana toilet berdasarkan kelas kamar. Toilet lantai satu dimana ketika kemarin aku sempat mampir kesitu, dibuat sederhana. Septitanknya masih model jongkok, bak mandi yang kurang higienis, kran yang sedikit rusak, serta banyak kekurangan yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu. Itu dikarenakan lantai satu adalah lantai dimana kamar kelas 2 berada.

Sedangkan di lantai dua tempat kamarku berada, suasana toiletnya lebih bagus daripada lantai satu. Karena lantai dua adalah tempat kelas 1 berada. Dan benar saja dugaanku. Begitu aku memasuki toilet pria di lantai tiga, aroma wangi langsung berhembus. Keramiknya juga lebih bagus, bak mandinya terkesan mewah, septitank model duduk, dan juga penutup saluran air yang masih bagus dan kuat terpasang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang saluran air, aku jadi teringat saat aku menyelidiki saluran air di toilet lantai satu yang mampet entah kenapa itu. Ah, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.14. Malam pun tiba. Tapi aku masih belum juga mendapatkan petunjuk baru guna melengkapi petunjuk yang ada, maupun bukti yang baru. Aku sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Tapi, bukti yang kumiliki kurang kuat. Dan petunjuk yang kupunya cukup minim. Aku tak bisa sembarangan menuduh tanpa bukti dan petunjuk yang tepat.

Saat aku berjalan melewati koridor lantai satu, aku melihat Makarov-jiisan sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya itu adalah ruang kerjanya karena letaknya yang menyendiri di pojokan.

Daripada aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan stress oleh kasus rumit ini, lebih baik aku mengikutinya dan siapa tahu bisa berbincang-bincang santai di malam yang dingin ini.

"Ehh? Ada perlu apa kemari detektif muda?" Sepertinya kakek tua itu cukup terkejut melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.

"Hehehe, aku main ke ruangan ini tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian aku juga sedang stress akibat kasus ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa bersantai disini" Ucapku sembari cengengesan.

Kakek itu tersenyum ramah "Oh begitu. Mari silahkan duduk nak Gray. Maaf kalau hidangan yang tersedia hanya roti kering seperti ini. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah Makarov-jiisan. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak saja. Terima kasih atas makanannya" Kubuka toples roti dan kuambil beberapa potong roti yang terlihat menggugah selera itu.

Kakek tua di hadapanku ini kemudian sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia duduk di depan dua buah layar televisi kecil berukuran kira-kira 14 inch dan menekan tombol 'ON' pada masing-masing layar.

'Hn? Buat apa menonton televisi dua layar sekaligus seperti itu?' Batinku heran.

Dan benar saja kecurigaanku. Itu bukan siaran televisi melainkan, sebuah rekaman CCTV!

Aku segera menghampirinya dari belakang "Permisi kek, bukankah ini adalah rekaman kamera CCTV?"

"Khekhekhe, kau tahu saja. Iya benar. Memang kenapa?"

Tunggu-tunggu. Pada layar yang sebelah kanan terlihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Itu ... itu ... ruang resepsionis? Ruangan yang pertama kali di lalui saat memasuki hotel ini kah?

"Sejak kapan anda memasang dua kamera CCTV sekaligus Makarov-jiisan?" Tanyaku dengan nada serius.

"Belum lama kok. Baru satu minggu lebih. Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung ingin memasang kamera yang kedua di sebelah mana. Jadinya kupasang saja di depan toilet lantai satu" Jawabnya sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kiri, persis di depan layar sebelah kiri. Ruangan yang terekam itu terletak di depan toilet.

"Kau punya ide detektif?" Ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Kakek tua, sepertinya aku harus disini lebih lama lagi. Bisakah anda tinggalkan aku sebentar? Ini ada kaitannya dengan penyidikan kasus ini" Kataku datar.

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk "Hn"

Ia mendesah "Yaahhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Demi cepat terselesaikannya kasus ini, aku pasrah saja lah. Lagian semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat pula hotelku dibuka lagi"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Makarov-jiisan" Aku berdiri kemudian berojigi kearahnya.

Setelah orang itu pergi, aku langsung bergerak secepat kilat. Aku sudah terbiasa menangani rekaman CCTV seperti ini. Jadinya menyelidiki hal semacam ini bukan hal yang asing bagiku.

Aku tekan tombol 'skip back' hingga mencapai waktu kemarin pagi. Ketika waktu telah menunjukan 07.04.35, aku tekan perlahan-lahan. Layar sebelah kanan terus menampilkan efek buram, menandakan proses skip back masih berlangsung. Aku tekan 'stop' ketika waktu menunjukan 05.38.12.

Itu dia! Aku melihatnya, 'dia' ada disana. Wanita berambut ungu itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengannya. Ini semakin menarik saja. Berarti, 'dia' kemungkinan besar bukan pelakunya.

Kini giliran layar sebelah kiri. Layar yang menampilkan ruangan di depan toilet lantai satu. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya benar-benar memihakku. Kekonyolan kakek Makarov dengan meletakan kamera CCTV di tempat tidak jelas seperti itu malah justru memberikan keuntungan bagi pihak kepolisian.

Seperti tadi, aku tekan tombol 'skip back' hingga kemarin pagi. Dengan hati-hati aku perhatikan layar saat waktu sudah menunjukan 06.03.47. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit bergerak mundur, dan akhirnya...

Sebuah seringaian lebar terlukis di wajahku "Hmm, sepertinya benar 'kau' lah pelakunya"

Aku harus memasukan bukti rekaman ini ke flashdisk. Tapi sebelum itu, kutelpon komandan muda itu terlebih dahulu.

Aku : "Halo, Natsu kah?"

Natsu : "Iya benar. Ada apa Gray?"

Aku : "Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Natsu : "Aku sedang kembali ke kantor MPD. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan malam-malam seperti ini"

Aku : "Sekarang kuperintahkan kau agar menyuruh personilmu untuk membongkar saluran air di toilet wanita lantai satu hotel ini. Tapi ingat, toilet yang sebelah kiri"

Natsu : "Hah? Kau sedang melawak Gray? Buat apa menyelidiki kasus sampai harus membongkar toilet segala?"

Aku : "Sudahlah. Turuti saja perintahku. Aku yakin 'ia' membuang barang buktinya disitu"

Natsu : "Ia? Memang kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Aku : "Hn"

Natsu : "Jangan bohong"

Aku : "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak"

Natsu : "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang katakan siapa 'ia' itu sebenarnya"

Aku : "Dia adalah **xxxxx** "

Natsu : "Ka..kau bercanda kan?"

Aku : "Tidak. Dan o ya satu lagi. Besok aku akan mengadakan pertemuan tepat pada pukul 15.00 sore. Akan kubuka kedok sang pelaku beserta bukti dan petunjuknya sekalian. Persiapkan dirimu dan personilmu besok sore komandan. Selamat malam"

Akhirnya, hanya diperlukan waktu kurang dari 48 jam untuk menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. 'Kau' memang pelaku yang cerdas ya. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh juga.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 6 selesai sudah.**

**Chapter besok adalah chapter terakhir. Juga chapter dimana Gray Fulbuster akan membongkar sosok pelaku pembunuhan ini yang sebenarnya.**

**Seluruh petunjuk dan bukti sudah author sajian di tiap chapter. Dari chapter satu sampai chapter enam ini. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa dia? Beserta alasan yang logis tentunya, bukan asal nebak doang.**

**O ya. Untuk chapter terakhir author akan break dulu selama tiga hari. Selain untuk menyusun klimaks yang sempurna, juga siapa tahu readers butuh waktu cukup lama guna menyelesaikan puzzle kopi polonium ini.**

**Jadi mungkin chapter 7 akan update hari Rabu.**

**Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!**


	7. Love, Hate, And Kill

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, 1ST POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, tepat pada pukul 15.00 sore adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. Baik itu bagiku, bagi Natsu dan personilnya, bagi Makarov-jiisan, bagi para wartawan dan reporter, dan yang terpenting adalah bagi kedua calon tersangka. Iya benar kedua, karena dua dari mereka yang tentunya bukan pelaku sebenarnya ingin agar kasus ini diselesaikan dengan baik dan benar. Agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Yang salah harus dihukum, dan yang benar harus dibebaskan.

Kini di ruangan lobi hotel yang berukuran terbilang besar sudah diisi oleh banyak manusia. Makarov-jiisan beserta beberapa pegawainya hadir disitu. Ingin menyaksikan proses pembongkaran misteri pembunuhan dua hari yang lalu. Beberapa petugas kepolisian juga sudah berjaga di pintu guna menghalangi laju warga sekitar dan beberapa kuli tinta yang masih bersikeras untuk menerobos masuk. Ketiga calon tersangka sudah duduk manis sedari tadi. Dan kini hanya tinggal aku dan Natsu saja yang belum hadir.

"Selamat sore semuanya" Sapaku formal begitu aku dan komandan muda itu memasuki lobi.

Natsu segera mengambil tempat duduk, begitu juga denganku.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian semua sudah siap?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Merasa gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sesuai janjiku, hari ini aku akan menentukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Tentunya dengan bukti yang valid dan dapat dipertanggung jawabkan" Ucapku.

Tiba-tiba saja Gildarts mengangkat tangan kanannya "Hey detektif Gray, cepatlah segera selesaikan kasus ini dan masuk kepada intinya. Aku sudah muak dihantui rasa cemas seperti ini"

"Benar kata Gildarts-san" Erza ikut menimpali "Aku juga ingin segera mengetahui siapa pelaku kejam yang telah tega menghabisi nyawa kekasihku"

Aku mencoba menenangkan "Oke-oke, baiklah. Kita langsung masuk ke intinya saja ya"

Mereka berdua mengangguk pertanda puas.

"Menurut hasil analisaku selama dua hari di sini, pelaku terbilang orang yang cukup cerdas, namun kurang begitu teliti"

Semua orang mulai memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Cerdas karena ia sudah menyiapkan rencana dengan sematang mungkin. Namun kurang teliti karena alibi yang dikatakannya kebetulan tidak sinkron dengan fakta, dan juga ia kurang lihai dalam membuang barang bukti"

"Siapa dia sebenarnya nak Gray?" Tanya Makarov dengan raut penasaran.

"Sebentar-sebentar kek. Aku lanjutkan ya. Dan pelaku juga mempunyai hubungan yang luas serta harta yang berlimpah. Kenapa? Ada yang tahu?"

Kebanyakan dari mereka menggeleng pertanda kurang mengerti.

"Karena jenis racun yang digunakan adalah zat radioaktif bernama polonium-210. Zat yang konon dapat membunuh manusia hanya dalam dosis satu gram, dan hanya bisa diperoleh melalui prosedur plus perizinan yang bertele-tele. Serta harganya juga fantastis"

Wajah Mirajane berubah dari ekspresi tegang menjadi lega perlahan. Begitu juga sang pemilik hotel beserta pegawai yang lain. Mereka sepertinya cukup bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika seorang Mirajane yang mereka kenal tidaklah mempunyai harta yang banyak dan juga tidak memiliki channel yang luas. Apalagi menyangkut zat kimia langka seperti itu.

Dan di sisi lain, gantian Gildarts dan Erza yang malah semakin tegang.

"Pelakunya adalah ... " Tiba-tiba perkataanku dipotong.

"Gildarts, itu kau kan? Dengan harta yang melimpah serta pastinya memiliki hubungan yang luas karena kau berkedudukan sebagai wakil direktur, aku jamin itu kau. Dasar pria brengsek!" Erza langsung menyerang pria di sampingnya dengan frontal.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan seenaknya kau menuduh ya?" Dan bisa ditebak, Gildarts pun menunjukan reaksi tidak terima.

"Semuanya diam! Gray belum selesai menjelaskan" Sebuah interupsi tegas yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu membuat suasana menjadi terkendali lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya "Terima kasih Natsu"

"Lalu, siapa sebenarnya pelakunya Gray-san? Aku, Mirajane, atau si pria berengsek di sampingku ini?" Erza masih dikuasai emosi.

"Pelakunya ... kau nona Erza"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hanya dengan empat buah kata, aku berhasil membuat ruangan lobi menjadi sunyi senyap dalam hitungan detik. Masing-masing individu menampakan ekspresi syok, terkejut, dan tidak percaya.

"A..aku? Aku kau bilang? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali detektif. Jangan bercanda. Aku mohon, serius sedikit lah"

"Aku serius Erza-san" Kataku datar. Aku menatap wanita berambut merah itu dengan tajam.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa dia tuan detektif?" Sang pelayan cantik Mirajane melirik ke arah Erza.

Gildarts mengangguk-angguk "Aku bersyukur jika kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pelakunya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia?"

"Aku punya bukti" Ucapku.

"Ohh" Wanita bertubuh sintal itu memicingkan kedua matanya ke arahku "Aku benar-benar jijik melihat kelakuan seorang detektif yang asal tuduh seperti dirimu ini. Mana mungkin aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri yang paling kusayangi. Kau pasti tak punya buktinya kan?"

"Aku menaruh kecurigaan awal kepadamu saat aku datang ke kamarmu ketika mayat Jellal pertama kali ditemukan. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Ia hanya diam di tempat.

"Pada waktu itu aku sempat bertanya kepadamu apakah kau menyentuhnya? Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Karena memang aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku takut untuk sekedar menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah seperti itu" Kata Erza.

"Dan setelah itu apa katamu? Kau mengatakan dia sudah mati kan? Padahal kau saja belum sempat menyentuhnya dan mengecek apakah nadinya masih berdenyut atau tidak. Berarti kau artinya sudah mengetahui jika korban itu memang sudah tewas"

Wanita itu mengelak "Hanya itu saja bukti yang ada? Jangan membuatku tertawa detektif"

"Lanjutkan saja nak Gray" Ujar kakek Makarov.

"Lalu pada pecahan cangkir kopi. Aku sempat terheran dengan posisi pecahan cangkir yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan tubuh korban, yaitu sekitar 2,5 meteran. Lalu ditambah dengan kesaksian dari seorang cleaning service bernama Gajeel-san" Aku tersenyum singkat ke arahnya yang memang ia ada di ruangan ini.

"Gajeel mengatakan jika ia mendengar kau menjerit keras tak lama setelah suara cangkir pecah terdengar. Dan inilah penjelasanku..."

Aku menenggak segelas penuh air putih yang ada di depanku untuk membasahi kerongkonganku sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Racun polonium itu menimbulkan reaksi lemas, lalu berlanjut pusing dan mual sebelum korban pingsan. Nah di dalam tubuh korban ditemukan kadar sebanyak sepuluh gram kurang lebih. Kemarin seorang perwakilan dari tim forensik bernama Levy mengatakan bahwa korban akan mengalami gejala awal seperti yang aku katakan, selama sepuluh menit dan maksimal lima belas menit sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri jika di dalam peredaran darahnya terkandung sekitar sepuluh gram polonium. Jika aku jadi korban, maka aku pasti akan meletakan cangkir kopinya di meja saat tubuhku mulai terasa lemas, pusing, dan mual. Lalu kemudian tiduran atau minimal duduk karena dengan gejala seperti itu aku pasti sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Bukan malah tetap memegang cangkir saat tubuhku hampir mau pingsan. Ya atau tidak semuanya?"

"Itu benar. Reaksi yang normal seperti itu" Ucap Gildarts.

"Betul-betul Gray" Yang ini kata Natsu.

"Tapi pada kasus ini, terdengar pecahan cangkir tak lama setelah Erza menjerit. Itu berarti mengartikan bahwa korban masih memegang cangkir saat ia dalam keadaan nyaris pingsan kemudian terjatuh dan menyusul cangkir yang ia pegang pecah berkeping-keping. Sebuah reaksi yang tidak wajar kan? Apalagi ditambah pecahan cangkir yang berjarak hampir 2,5 meter dari tubuh korban. Padahal jika memang korban terjatuh saat masih memegang cangkir, pecahannya tidak sampai berjarak sejauh itu"

"Lalu maksud dari penjelasan panjang lebarmu ini apa detektif?" Tanya Erza. Ekspresinya mulai menampakan rasa tidak suka.

"Aku menduga kau sengaja berteriak keras lalu memecahkan cangkir itu dengan perantara benda agar sidik jarimu tidak terlihat di cangkir. Dan waktu kau melakukan tindakan itu korban sudah sekarat di lantai atau mungkin sudah mati malah. Agar situasinya terlihat menjadi realistis. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak menduga jika aku berhasil menebak polamu itu"

"Ckckck, itu bukanlah bukti yang pantas untuk menuduhku sebagai tersangkanya. Bagaimana jika memang Jellal terjatuh saat ia masih memegangi cangkirnya? Dan kebetulan pecahannya terlempar hingga jarak sejauh itu. Bisa jadi kan, ya kan?"

Makarov mengusap-usap dagunya "Iya juga sih"

Aku menyeringai tipis "Baiklah jika itu memang kebetulan. Lalu tentang alibimu yang membeli cumi bakar di restoran terkenal Star Fish pada pukul 05.30 hingga 05.50an kalau tidak salah, itu kebetulan tidak?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menggeleng mantap.

"Dan restoran seafood itu buka jam berapa ya Makarov-jiisan?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang kubuat sesantai mungkin.

"Jam 07.30. Dan aku tak pernah salah karena aku sudah berlangganan disitu sejak belasan tahun lamanya"

Kini situasi benar-benar mulai memanas. Erza semakin tak berkutik. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada kini menatap ke arah wanita itu.

"Dan aku masih punya dua bukti lagi. Kau tahu kan handphone ini milik siapa?" Aku memperlihatkan barang bukti yaitu sebuah handphone.

"Jellal" Kata Erza singkat.

"Dan benarkah jika nomor milik kekasihmu itu dan milikmu nyaris kembar? Hanya berbeda satu digit saja?"

Ia mengangguk sekali.

"Nomormu 08876554432 dan nomor Jellal 08876554422. Ya kan?"

Ia terhenyak "Kau kenapa bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mencuri handphoneku untuk diselidiki ya?"

Aku mengedikan bahu "Tidak. Kebetulan aku iseng saja membuka daftar buku telponmu saat handphonemu ketinggalan sebentar di warung tenda depan hotel. Aku jujur minta maaf untuk hal ini"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya antara nomor handphone kami berdua dengan kasus ini?"

Aku kembali meminum segelas air karena mulutku mulai kering setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Handphone milik Jellal mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang dengan nomor 085637789011 dengan kalimat 'bos saya tunggu di kantor union acid chemicals cabang crocus setelah anda sampai di sana'. Dan kau tahu maksudku? Aku menduga sang pengirim bukanlah orang salah sambung atau iseng. Ia kebetulan salah kirim karena nomor kalian yang hanya berbeda satu digit pada dua digit terakhir. Milikmu 3 sedangkan milik Jellal 2. Paham sampai disini?"

"Lalu kau menuduhku dengan bukti ini? Bukti ini terlalu membingungkan. Aku jujur tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini" Ucap Erza.

Gildarts pun sependapat "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi Gray-san?"

"Aku baru ingat kemarin jika nama Union Acid Chemicals adalah nama perusahaan berskala internasional yang bergerak di bidang industri kimia. Dan perusahaan ini pernah masuk di media televisi dan cetak karena keikutsertaannya dalam kerjasama pembuatan reaktor nuklir dengan pihak pemerintah Fiore"

Erza membuang mukanya ke samping. Ekspresi kekecewaan semakin nampak dari wajahnya.

"Siapa yang bisa menebak ada hubungan apa antara perusahaan Union Acid Chemicals ini dengan racun polonium yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban?"

Tiba-tiba sang wakil direktur menjetikan jarinya " O ya, aku lupa. Jellal waktu itu pernah mengatakan jika kekasihnya adalah seorang putri tunggal dari pengusaha pemilik pabrik kimiawi yang kaya raya"

"Dan putri tunggal pemilik Union Acid Chemicals itu adalah ... Erza Scarlet. Aku berpikir bahwa sang pengirim pesan pasti tahu tentang zat polonium yang dibubuhkan ke dalam kopi itu, atau bahkan dia yang memasok. Nanti akan kami urus lebih lanjut tentang sang pengirim pesan. Apakah dia bisa dijadikan tersangka karena keterlibatannya, atau malah tidak"

"Tapi dari bukti-bukti yang kau punya, belum ada satupun yang benar-benar menunjukan jika aku adalah pembunuhnya kan?"

Masih saja ia mengelak walau posisinya ibarat sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Natsu, tolong kemarikan laptop yang berisi rekaman itu" Perintahku kepadanya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, pria berambut merah muda itu segera mengambilnya. Setelah dapat, ia kemudian menyalakan benda itu dan bersiap untuk memutar video rekaman yang kemarin sudah aku simpan tepat di hadapan semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Aku pertamanya sempat curiga kepada Gildarts-san karena alibinya ketika merokok di ruang resepsionis itu mencurigakan. Kebetulan sekali Kinana sebagai saksi karena waktu itu ada di situ sedang pulang kampung. Tapi lihatlah..." Aku menekan tombol 'play' dan terlihatlah sosok Gildarts yang sedang asyik merokok di kursi tunggu, dan ia terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang juga dengan Kinana.

"Dan ini terjadi pada pukul 05.20 hingga 05.42, persis seperti yang Gildarts katakan" Lanjutku.

Pria itu hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa "Hahaha, sudah kubilang kan jika aku tidak terlibat sama sekali"

"Dan di video rekaman kedua, lihatlah semuanya..." Kutekan tombol 'play' pada video kedua dan disitu terlihat sesosok wanita bertubuh molek dan berambut merah sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam toilet wanita yang sebelah kiri. Toilet yang ada di lantai satu.

"Erza-san, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa pada pukul 05.30 hingga 05.50 kau sedang berada di restoran Star Fish? Dan kebetulan alibimu yang satu ini sudah berhasil kupatahkan dengan informasi bahwa restoran terkenal itu buka pada pukul 07.30"

Hampir semua orang yang ada disitu menatap lekat ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

"Ta..tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lihatlah pukul berapa kau terlihat di rekaman CCTV" Aku menunjuk ke arah layar, tepatnya ke bagian pojok kanan atas dimana disana tertulis angka 05.41.31

"Erza! Aku tidak menyangka kau yang kukira wanita baik-baik seperti ini tega membunuh Jellal kekasihmu sendiri!" Bentak Gildarts. Dari sorot matanya yang tajam, terpancar amarah yang ia tujukan kepada Erza.

"Sudah tenang-tenang semuanya" Kata Natsu tegas, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Erza-san..." Mirajane menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, syok setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk pucat pasi, wanita itu berucap lirih "I..iya. Aku yang telah mem..bunuhnya"

"Akan kucoba untuk mengurutkan proses pembunuhan terencana ini" Aku menghela nafas panjang "Pertama kau sepertinya memang sudah membawa racun polonium itu sedari awal. Lalu entah bagaimana apakah kau yang menyuruh Jellal untuk memesan kopi atau bahkan mungkin sang korban memesannya sendiri, kau sengaja untuk meninggalkan ruangan pada pukul 05.15 tepat saat Gildarts kebetulan juga sedang keluar dari kamarnya dan melihatmu dari belakang. Karena mungkin kau sengaja untuk membuat seolah-olah pelakunya nanti mengarah ke Mirajane, sang pelayan yang nantinya mengantar kopi tersebut. Karena pada saat kau pergi, tak berapa lama Mirajane datang dan tentunya hanya berada di dalam kamar berdua saja dengan korban"

"Lalu tentang Erza yang naik menuju lantai tiga itu, seperti yang kulihat. Kemana perginya dia kira-kira?" Tanya Gildarts.

"Itu ya? Aku merasa ia sudah mengetahui jika toilet lantai dua penutup saluran airnya masih bagus dan erat terpasang. Dan ia naik tangga lalu menuju ke toilet wanita untuk mengecek penutup saluran airnya. Dan tentunya toilet kelas VIP pasti lebih bagus dari kualitas toilet kelas 1, apalagi dibandingkan kelas 2"

Aku mencoba menjeda kalimat sebelum melanjutkannya lagi "Dan setelah beberapa menit mengecek, ia kembali ke kamar saat Mirajane sudah pergi, kira-kira pukul 05.30. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya ia membubuhkan racun itu ke dalam kopi Jellal tanpa sepengetahuan korban, kemudian ia pergi keluar untuk membuang botol bekas racun itu menuju ke toilet lantai satu. Dan pas sekali penutup saluran air di lantai satu sudah agak rusak dan mudah untuk dibuka. Ia membuang barang buktinya disitu. Aku juga sampai sekarang tidak habis pikir mengapa Erza membuang barang bukti seperti itu di saluran air toilet, dan bukannya di tempat lain yang sulit sekali dijangkau"

Natsu mendekati wanita berambut merah panjang itu "Apa benar seperti itu kronologinya saudari Erza Scarlet?"

Erza mendengus "Hn"

"Jika kalian tidak percaya, kami sudah mendapatkan barang buktinya" Aku menoleh ke arah salah satu petugas kepolisian yang ada. Ia kemudian menunjukan sebuah botol berbentuk silinder kecil yang terbungkus plastik kepada semua orang yang ada.

"Maaf jika sebelumnya lancang. Tapi apakah motifmu ada hubungannya dengan persoalan cinta segitiga antara kau, Jellal, dan seorang wanita bernama Ultear?"

Ia menatapku tajam "Ultear? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku "Aku sempat menerima telpon darinya pada saat kau sedang menghampiri Gildarts. Ketika kita berdua sedang makan di warung tenda itu. Ia, bicara banyak hal tentang hubungan kalian"

"Memang benar. Sudah lama aku membenci Ultear dan juga Jellal" Tangannya mengepal erat, ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah dalam sekejap.

"Kau membenci kekasihmu sendiri?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut atas penuturannya barusan.

"Ya. Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama bertahun-tahun setelah ia putus dengan mantannya itu. Tapi tak kusangka, ia masih saja berhubungan dengan Ultear brengsek itu" Ia menendang meja di hadapannya sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Dan aku sudah sering memergoki mereka berdua berpacaran di belakangku. Dan puncaknya, sebulan yang lalu aku melihat mereka berdua sedang bercinta di kamar Jellal dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa kalian semua tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Apa kalian semua tahu hah? HAH?"

Kami semua terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan seorang wanita yang sedang dilanda emosi berat seperti itu. Termasuk juga aku.

"Lalu terbesit ide di pikiranku untuk menghabisinya, menghabisi mereka berdua atas nama kebencian. Jika saja kau tidak membongkar kasus ini, maka selanjutnya aku akan menghabisi Ultear itu dengan cara yang sadis" Air matanya mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya. Suaranya serak dan bergetar.

"Jika saja kau mengetahui fakta bahwa Mirajane yang ada di hadapan kita semua ini pernah dihamili Jellal, mungkin saja kau akan menjadikannya target ketigamu"

"APA?! Mir..Mirajane ini pernah..." Wanita itu melotot seakan tak percaya.

Sebelum semuanya bertambah runyam, Natsu dan personilnya segera memborgol kedua tangan Erza dan mengamankannya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ayo ikut kami Erza Scarlet" Ucap komandan berambut merah muda itu sembari membawanya keluar ruangan.

Yang namanya cinta itu bak pedang bermata dua. Cinta dapat membuat kita saling menyayangi, tapi bisa juga membuat kita saling membenci. Cinta dapat membuat kita mengorbankan diri, tapi cinta juga dapat membuat kita mengorbankan orang lain. Dan pilihan kedua lah yang sedang terjadi dalam diri wanita bernama Erza Scarlet itu.

Aku menundukan kepala di hadapan pelayan cantik itu "Maaf Mira-san, bukan maksud..."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa tuan detektif. Saya tidak keberatan jika fakta itu dibeberkan. Demi terselesaikannya kasus ini agar saya juga tidak terbebani lagi, itu bukan masalah" Ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya "Wah, aku jadi tidak enak nih Mirajane-san. Hahaha"

"Terima kasih nak Gray. Berkatmu, masalah serumit ini bisa terselesaikan" Kakek pemilik hotel menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arahku.

Aku pun menyalaminya "Yah, itu memang sudah tugasku. Dan semoga saja hotel anda bisa seramai sebelumnya Makarov-jiisan"

"Ya ya. Aku berharap seperti itu sih"

Dan begitu kasus ini selesai sepenuhnya, gerombolan wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar hotel segera masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat hal ini, aku segera mengambil langkah seribu agar otakku bisa rileks sementara setelah menghadapi pemecahan kasus yang membuat saraf-saraf otakku tegang semua.

Aku bersembunyi di toilet lantai tiga yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari lobi di lantai satu. Belum ada semenit aku bersembunyi, tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Kulihat siapa yang memanggil, dan itu adalah 'Ul'. Atasanku di Hargeon Police Departement.

Aku : "Halo bu?"

Ul : "Gray. Kau sekarang ada dimana?"

Aku : "Aku masih ada di Magnolia bu. Kebetulan kasus ini barusan sukses kupecahkan. Semuanya sudah beres"

Ul : "Syukurlah. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi esok hari"

Aku : "Memangnya ada apa?"

Ul : "Barusan ada kasus pembunuhan di perumahan Mizukawa yang ada di Hargeon timur. Sepertinya itu adalah pembunuhan terencana"

Aku : " ... "

Kumohon, kuatkanlah diriku Kami-sama. Aku bisa gila jika hampir setiap hari menangani kasus pembunuhan seperti ini.

**-OWARI-**

**Akhirnya selesai sudah fic percobaan ini. Mulanya author pikir gak bakal nyampai 5 chapter, elaha ini sampai 7 malah.**

**O ya, author juga mau minta maaf kalau kemarin mengatakan akan update hari Rabu. Kebetulan Rabu author ada acara dan Selasa tugas numpuk. Jadi author updatenya hari Senin ini deh.**

**Gimana? Pasti rada gaje ya endingnya? Hehehe. Maklum lah. Author kan bukan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gosho Aoyama, atau Agatha Christie yang beken jadi author cerita detektif.**

**Makasih banget ya yang udah baca dan bahkan udah ngikutin fic ini dari chapter pertama sampai terakhir ini.**


End file.
